Tangled threads of time
by max.tmy
Summary: A seal left by Yondaime in his final battle and a message by the long dead Sandaime causes Naruto to take an unusual trip, in an attempt to see his parents once again. But what happens when he decides to interfere with fate and destiny...and time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**

* * *

**The information in these scrolls was incredible. And incredibly _dangerous_.

Everything about and in the ninja-world was in these scrolls. Every technique and jutsu. Every law. Every flow of energy. Every historical record. Hell, even the Uchiha's betrayal and the subsequent massacre ordered by the council were filed here, neatly written in Koharu-sama's brittle writing. The forbidden library of scrolls truly lives up to its name.

And now, _he_ as future Hokage was given permission to enter. Its first visitor in nearly a decade.

Do not change, destroy or remove anything. Only learn.

That was the only rule. The only caution. Naruto bit his lips and looked around, thinking that it was sorely lacking in security. Wooden filing shelves stood tall, all along the vast room. They were divided into sections and categories. These were further divided to individuals, who invented a new jutsu, or new seal or technique or to simply record a historical fact.

Naruto smiled as he noticed that the Yondaime had an entire wall to himself. Some of the jutsu here were designed to eliminate an _entire_ village in just a single flare of chakra.

If this falls in the wrong hands… he gulped. Maybe there should be more guards outside this place and a bigger vault. Hounds and ANBU. Maybe he should device a seal with the toads and hide this place forever in the future.

The war was on the verge of breaking out. Uchiha Madara could arrive knocking on their doorstep any minute. This was the reason he had been pushed here by the Godaime, who had been hinting insistently that it's time for him to take up the Hokage mantle. Particularly since Sasuke was back.

But…he felt he was just not _ready_.

What the village needed was a leader. A source of courage and hope. One who could carefully plan all moves with minimum casualties…one who could anticipate the enemy. Who could _think_ and make sure that the enemy is defeated.

_Like the Yondaime…my Tousan_.

Naruto was powerful, yes…but that's not enough right? Especially with a war starting any moment and so many lives at stake. He needed to be on the field, fighting alongside his friends, protecting them; not sitting in an office sending out each shinobi to what may become their last fight.

Tsunade had yelled herself hoarse when he had ventured his misgivings. She then threw a chair out of the window, proceeded to dismantle her table and was even about to fly Ton-ton across the village before he stopped her in exasperation.

"I _will_ make a mistake Baa-chan and you know it! Everyone will die because I fucked it up. Do you want that to happen? Huh? Do you?" he had yelled back trying to dodge a flying desk.

She had actually called him a _coward_ and then promptly sent him packing here. He was to learn about the previous Hokages and their lives. Their power and their love for Konoha. Their courage and governing.

More importantly, he was to learn about their mistakes and blunders.

Naruto sighed as he took a break. Baa-chan was right. For every single error the first three Hokages made, Naruto could come up with ten alternatives, so simple and effective that it even amazed him. After this had happened a few more times, Naruto suspected if the forbidden library was making him a bit arrogant and delusional. The scrolls here vibrated with power to corrupt anyone.

Maybe he shouldn't even be here.

"Nonsense," Tsunade had declared, "the room would never permit entry if it senses any malevolence in you. It didn't even permit _me_. Minato was made to seal it that way, after the Orochimaru incident."

"Naruto-sama," Kakashi said, eye creasing (he had added the _sama_, ever since the news of Naruto's impending leadership was confirmed) "enough with the boring history…you should be learning more of the fourth's techniques while you are there."

_The Yondaime's scrolls. _

_Whoa. _

Naruto was finding it oddly difficult to even venture near them. He had never known his parents in his childhood, being an orphan everyone hated and all. But when his Tousan had appeared briefly, in the battle with pein…and when his Kaa-san had helped him to control the kyubi…

Somehow they were not quite real, but real enough to almost lose himself in a mad longing to see them again.

But when Kakashi made the suggestion he had smiled a little and nodded obediently. He was after all the Yondaime's only son and heir. It was his duty if nothing else, to master his Tousan's techniques, make sure his name lives on and try to complete any unfinished endeavors.

Moreover, as future Hokage, he would be starting his own scroll collection, and who better to give him guidance than his Tousan?

Hence the next day, with that thought held firmly in his heart, Naruto walked briskly towards his father's life work. It was clear to Naruto within an hour of reading, that Minato Namikaze was an enigmatic and commanding leader. A genius. His every move was careful, yet spontaneous. His own original jutsus were numerous, but clearly the Yondaime's favorites were his seals.

The Time-space barrier, the Demonic soul seal, Hiraishin no Jutsu, his special kunai with which enable him to demolish an entire army in an instant…all these were byproducts of his work with the seals. Seals which were taught to him by his Kaa-san.

Naruto felt excitement rise in him, as he read through the seals hungrily. Since he himself had been working with seals for quite a few years now, it was not difficult to understand the diagrams and the reports. His Tousan's writing was neat and detailed whereas Kaa-san could only scrawl untidily! Occasionally, the unmistakable script of Jiraiya leapt at him. It almost felt like they were there, beside him. Close by.

By the end of the day, Naruto was completely overwhelmed. He couldn't eat and woke up several times, dreaming of his father calling out for help. He went back the next day and made straight for the seals without hesitation.

The last work of his Tousan had been time-jump seals.

Unlike everything else, the Yondaime had worked on these alone. They were incomplete, only because of his untimely death. Deeply fascinated, Naruto spread them out and studied the theory for two days. The formula of the seal was designed particularly to take a person or a thing, back in time.

_Back in time? …SUGOIIIIIIIIII._

After analyzing it all, Naruto couldn't help but feel an acute sense of reverence for his father. Maybe someday, he would be able to complete this master piece, though he felt it highly doubtful. He carefully repacked everything and placed it back in the shelf. He then turned around and began walking out.

A sudden low burst sounded, making Naruto jump back and remove a kunai. A scroll appeared out of nowhere and landed gently at his feet. It was addressed to **Uzumaki Naruto**. For a few moments Naruto simply looked at it.

_Uzumaki Naruto? …Fuck! That's me!_

A frantic feeling took over him, as he picked it up. His tense muscles relaxed, as he recognized the writing. It was old man Sandaime. He hurried over to the only desk and chair available in the room and settled down. A quick flare of chakra later, the scroll opened, revealing a letter and a genjutsu scroll.

Naruto frowned, as he opened the letter, truly curious now

_Naruto-chan,_

_If you are reading this, then I am probably dead and you have just become Hokage._

_Congratulations on achiving your dream. I cannot tell you how pleased I am. This letter was timed to appear after you have touched your Tousan's time-space jutsus and seals. Yes, the Yondaime is your Tousan, as he must have told you by now. I know this because; I was there when he sealed the kyubi in you._

_Forgive me if what I am about to say is going to hurt, but I must say it, Naruto-chan. The night you were born is also the night your parents died. It was an epic battle between a powerful man, a kind woman and a demon, and it deserves to be seen by you, as the host of kyubi and also as Minato's son._

_There were four witnesses to your parents' death. Me, a Hyuuga, a medic who is dead, and the last one was you Naruto-chan, your one day old self. I have sealed away the collective memory in the genjutsu scroll for you to see. _

_Naruto-chan, when you watch the memory, you can clearly observe Minato-kun throwing his special kunai just before calling out the soul seal jutsu. After the battle I had examined the seal, without touching the kunai of course, and concluded that I have never ever seen him use this type of formula before._

_Imagine my surprise when I investigated in this library and found them to be the seals from the Yondaime's time/space jump jutsus. I was unable to read the theory however, as Minato's barrier prevents it. But I'm sure as his son; you will have no such obstacle._

_I had the site of the kyubi sealing ritual banned from visiting using a barrier…but the kunai remain where they are thrown. I do not know why he flung them in the middle of a battle. Perhaps, he meant for the village to know he'd been working on time controlling. Perhaps he didn't want to damage something he created._

_Or perhaps, he wanted someone to go back in time, to his final battle. _

_Whatever the motive, the fact remains that Minato threw the kunai, and he wanted them to be found. Naruto-chan, I am convinced your Tousan did it for a reason, as he never does anything without one. It is time you discover what it is._

_It may possibly be your only chance of saving Minato's precious life. If it can be done, you will do it. I have faith in you, Naruto-chan._

_You are after all, your father's son._

_Your humble Hokage,_

_Sarutobi Ojiisan._

_._

By the time he finished reading the letter Uzumaki Naruto was shaking like a wet puppy.

.

* * *

_author's note:_

_dear reader, this is a time travel fic. hope you will like it._

_plz read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**

* * *

**He knew how they died of course, his mother had told him.

Perhaps he shouldn't have watched. He should have concluded that Sarutobi ojjisan was barking _mad_, as usual. It was entirely possible that his Tousan had thrown the kunai for a completely different reason or no reason at all. He met his parents once and they would have mentioned it, if it were so important.

But instinct had made Naruto stay and watch. He never meant to see them die, never wanted to, but for the next two days, he found himself locked up in the forbidden library, doing just that.

Standing there unable to help, watching them die was the most excruciating thing _ever_, since Naruto hated inaction and had _always_ figured out a way to save everyone. Yet, with a resolve that even surprised him, he floated on, in the memories from the genjutsu scroll.

He watched his father teleporting the kyubi out of the village's way and set up a barrier, then bringing his mother and him. Watched Kaasan volunteer to seal the kyubi back in her, in order to kill it.

He watched as a varied array of emotion flickered in his Tousan's face, and finally settling on sad but grim determination. Watched as he hurriedly removed three kunai (_**THERE! THERE!**_) and hurled them out.

He watched as his father gently stroked the baby's hair, _Naruto's_, and declared softly his plan of splitting and sealing the kyubi in his own son, who he said is the child of the prophecy. And then the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha had made the seals to invoke the death god.

"_Have faith in this child, he is after all our son. I will seal your remaining chakra using Hakke fuin… in Naruto…I want you to help him, when he learns to control the kyubi."_

He watched his mother protest, consider and finally give in.

"_I'm willing to die for my son…that is my role as his father."_

He watched as the kyubi upon realizing what they were about to do and aimed a punch at the baby. Watched with painful helplessness, as his parents jumped in to shield their child, shield _Naruto_, and in turn getting hit, getting burned by the kyubi's finger, piercing through them.

Astoundingly, they were still alive.

Still alive and _teasing_ each other, their eyes never leaving the baby. Naruto watched on, paralyzed with fright and something else for them, as the Yondaime summoned Gamotora, and gave him the key to the seal.

Then the kyubi… _disappeared_… and his mother was whispering over the baby, and his Tousan was watching on, smiling amusedly. Since this was a memory, he couldn't hear her low voice from outside the barrier, but he could see the kyubi's lingering chakra beginning to engulf them both. Watched as his father used the last of his remaining strength to seal his and Kushina's chakra into the baby.

He watched them die…in each other's arms…happy despite the regret of leaving him…happy that they were able to do their bit, for Naruto as well as Konoha…happy as they drifted away.

.

_Fuck._

_._

Naruto barely registered the cramp in his muscles from sitting for so long. He was slumped on the floor against the table, working in the library. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion wash over him.

_Look at it. Think. Create._

He had been working nonstop on completing the time jump seals. Naruto had gone and visited the site of the kyubi sealing, with the Hokage's permission. The kunai his Tousan threw tingled when he had examined them, as though welcoming him.

They sacrificed their lives.

For him.

_Have faith in this child_, his father had said…

.

A week and a half passed; Naruto continued to work.

Unlike the flying thunder god technique, where only one seal is required to summon oneself, the formula on time seals dictates that two seals are required to create a void in time. This void can be used to travel back and forth.

A beacon seal must be thrown in the present so that its thread seal can find it from the future, when it is activated. His father had thrown a beacon seal, and he now had to design its thread seal to go back in the past.

Naruto scratched his chin and looked into his messy notes. He had created a new pair of kunai, one beacon and one thread, and it was time to test them.

He threw the beacon and waited an hour before activating its thread. He stood in silence for a complete minute.

_Damnnnn…Why is it not worki-_

"ERGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Naruto yelled as he was suddenly swallowed into the void and rushing cold surrounded him, twisting him in circles. And then just as suddenly he was thrown out sixty minutes into the past.

Naruto blinked rapidly as he looked at the clock, not quite believing it worked.

_SUGEE. This is brilliant._

But did he arrive in one piece?

One mop of hair?

_Check._

Two eyes, one nose, a mouth?

_Check_.

Ten fingers and ten toes?

_Check_.

One penis?

_Check_.

_AYYYAAAAAAA! IT WORKED DATTEBAYYOOOOOO!_

.

_But…_

We cannot change time. No matter how hard you try it. You cannot age less, or age more depending on weather you travelled to the past or future. You remain the same. That means, you cannot alter what happened already. Naruto couldn't just go bursting into the past and _change_ it.

That means Naruto cannot just save his parents lives in the past and come back to find them alive in the future.

.

Even if he did go back to that fateful day…what could he do? His father _had_ to die to seal the kyubi, and his mother was about to die anyway. They must have buried the Yondaime's body with honors for sure.

It's just not possible.

.

_Unless…_

They didn't die from chakra exhaustion, but from the damn kyubi's finger, stabbing them. If he could just stop that blow somehow…

_NO…no way it's going to work._

The kyubi was ripped from his mother just moments ago, yet she was restraining it. She was clearly going to die from chakra exhaustion.

_._

_Unless…_

_I can infuse some of my chakra in her._

Ever since he had gained control over the kyubi's power, Naruto had been able to infuse in others, his chakra in form of small bullets. Needless to say it had saved many lives on the battlefield.

If he could get just one hit at his Kaa-san then maybe…

.

_But… the Shiki Fuin…_

The seal demands a sacrifice from the caster. No amount of meddling from him is going to stop it from consuming the Yondaime and killing him.

_Unless_…

Unless he could just bring them back with him to the future. If there is no Yondaime in that world…the demon god will not seal his soul and kill him.

_Which is creepy… as people can't be walking around when there are dead bodies of them buried somewhere in Konoha._

.

Naruto sighed wishing Sasuke was here to talk some sense into him. He yawned and stood up on rubbery legs. He gently rolled up the scrolls, planning to return in a while. Perhaps a walk around the village and a visit to the Hyuuga's will distract him for a while.

_Besides there is nothing to think about. They are truly gone and there's a seal on my stomach to prove it._

All in all, he wished he never saw his mother's strained dark eyes, wished no one cared for him so; the burden was too much on top of everything else. He sighed again and began walking out.

Later, Naruto would tell himself, he was ready to give up at that point. Had Hatake Kakashi not felt the need to intervene.

.

Two weeks after he had opened the letter from the Sandaime, Naruto had found Kakashi waiting for him, sitting on the tree outside the library, dangling his legs, reading and looking very content with himself and the world.

"I can't _believe_ you are actually studying in a library, Naruto-sama," Kakashi said in a teasing tone, but his eye remained serious as he considered Naruto closely. He jumped down gracefully and walked beside Naruto.

"Tsunade-baachan locked me in there…on _your_ suggestion, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled lightly, "Hmm?...Sakura thinks you seemed to be brooding ever since I suggested opening Yondaime's scrolls…" he said, now in full close-scrutiny mode.

Naruto bit his lip, but didn't say anything. They were very near the main gates and Naruto stopped suddenly and grinned mischievously.

"Do you want to see what I learnt?" he said, tapping his leg on the ground testing something. He then sat down aligned to the village gate and made a few quick seals, "Watch this."

"Kuchiyose: Hashirama Rashōmon!" yelled Naruto, with his both hands crossed and placed on the ground in front of him. With an ear splitting _boom_ the earth in front of the village gates shattered open and a monstrous gateway emerged from the ground.

Naruto stood up slowly and made a few more seals. He streatched his hands in a cross with palms facing upwards. He then slowly turned around and a blue line of chakra shot out, summoning another gateway. He pointed again and another emerged and another, until the entire curve was surrounded with them.

A large crowd of ANBU and jonin had gathered by now.

"This is _brilliant_" one of them said.

"But what is it?" asked a young ANBU in concern.

"If you do not know what it is, you should not be in ANBU," retorted Kakashi in an unnaturally stern voice.

"Silence your youthful banter shinobi!," Gai's voice boomed over them, "these gates were designed by our own Shodai Hokage, specifically to protect the village from tailed beasts, no doubt to help Konoha bloom peacefully."

There was cheering all around as Naruto looking bashful, sent the gates back into the ground. He turned around and noticed Shizune rapidly approaching him.

"Nee-chan," Naruto said sweetly, "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Hokage-sama wishes to remind, that you are a loud and irritating brat, and she was probably drunk when she declared you qualified to have her job," Shizune grinned as Naruto chuckled, "That said, she is also very glad to see her grandfather's barrier, and wants to know if you can duplicate it all around the village."

"Hai…I'm waiting for Yamato-taichou to return. "

"Wonderful. I will inform Tsunade-sama," Shizune smiled and left. Naruto looked at his teacher for his opinion.

"Very…useful," Kakashi conceded. He shoved his hands into his pockets and added quietly, "I'm a little worried about what else you may be able to do."

Again Naruto hesitated and tensed up; Kakashi was aware of the reaction.

"Well…as long as it doesn't kill you…," Kakashi said and turned to go.

"Wait!" said Naruto stopping him, "can I ask you something?"

"Only if you don't insist upon an answer," Kakashi replied blatantly.

"Do you know where my parents are buried? I-uh… I would like to visit them once."

Kakashi was looking at him oddly.

"Your parents were never buried. Their bodies could not be found…Sandaime said the kyubi …smoldered them completely."

Naruto's eyes went so wide that Kakashi was beginning to worry they might fall off. He was mildly annoyed when Sakura had marched right into his home, and threatened to _burn_ all his por-er- books if he didn't check on Naruto, because she hadn't seen him in two weeks and Sasuke-kun was away and as a medic, she didn't have free time to stalk the moron like he _clearly_ did.

But seeing this eye popping reaction to an ostensibly normal fact…perhaps her threat was warranted.

"Naruto…oye Naruto," Kakashi said waving his hand in the lad's face. Naruto reeled back several steps, seeming surprised to see Kakashi.

"Ne sensei," Naruto said urgently," I have to go now. Tell Sakura-chan we will meet up at the weekly dinner at her house," and with that he disappeared.

Naruto arrived with a _bang!_ outside the library and hurried inside. He started pacing frantically around the large room all the while thinking furiously.

This was it. The missing piece. His parents' bodies were never found…what if…what if it was because, he had gone back and brought them to the present…as soon as the kyubi was sealed?

There was no other explanation for not finding the Yondaime's body or Uzumaki Kushina's.

The plan was simple…he needed to activate the thread seal and it would take him back in time to the beacon seal. Once there, he had to perform a simple camouflage jutsu and lay hidden. When the kyubi raises its hand to strike the baby, he had to deflect its chakra with a small time space barrier, so that only a tiny amount hits his parents.

Then stay hidden again until the sealing is complete. Then infuse chakra bullets into both his parents, grab them and bring them back.

Simple.

Naruto snatched the kunai he designed, and flickered over to the site of the ritual. He stood startled and quivering at the thought of being able to save his parents. His heart thundered, as a well-known well-hidden pain shot up. What would it be like to have his parents with him?

What would Konoha be like, with its Yondaime Hokage still alive and kicking?

Naruto shook himself out of his reverie and took a deep breath. He held the kunai firmly and sent a flare of chakra into the seal.

A minute later a familiar tug sucked him in and away into the past.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_i tried to stick to the original story on how minato and kushina died...if some minor things are different they are so to suit this story._

_hope you like it, dear reader._

_plz review._

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**


	3. Chapter 3

_imp note: for the purpose of this story please assume that the kyubi and the yondaime were sealed one after the other and not TOGETHER._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina bit her lip as another bout of pain, _pure pain_, shot through her. But, she knew it would pass, just like everything else she had endured, she would heal for her child. _Her_ son. She looked at the tiny baby again in awe, so much like Minato, and yet…

_So much more like me._

And he recognized her too. Just born and he knew her to be his mother. He had fallen asleep immediately, as soon as he had felt her touch. Her thoughts turned towards Minato and Konoha now. How can she help them?

She felt rather than saw a yellow flash before it teleported her and her baby away. And then, when she saw the kyubi in full force and _free_, she knew what she had to do.

She knew she was going to die.

Softly Kushina tried to assure Minato that she could still fight. Hurriedly, with a silly thought that the kyubi's roar will wake her precious child; she extended her chakra chains and arrested the kyubi.

"I'm going to… …draw the kyubi in and kill myself…that's the only way the last of my remaining chakras can be of help to you… …thank you Minato, for everything.."

"Kushina…" Minato said in distress, "You made me the Hokage…you made me a man…you made me a father…And _**yet**_.." he removed three kunai and threw then in apparent frustration.

Kushina sniffed back her tears. Blood was now flowing freely from her injuries. Never in her life had she felt so vulnerable.

_Don't look so sad, my love…the kyubi ripped from my body was nothing compared to this pain of losing Naruto…and you..._

Oh Kami! How she loved them. She wished she could just kiss and cry and _hold_ them both until her world ended. But that would make Minato weak...So she would smile. Smile and reassure him that she's happy.

A tear was making its way down Minato's strong cheek and Kushina looked away, unable to see the most powerful man alive shed a tear over _her_. She gazed at his thrown kunai instead and for a suspended moment of disbelief, started straight at…

_Minato?_

Just as suddenly the image or hallucination went away. And Minato was talking again to her.

"…remaining chakras with a Hakke Fuin…and I will take the kyubi down with me, since I'm not a host I can use Shiki Fujin"

_What the..?_

"NO…that seal will kill you-"

"and I can seal only half of its chakra," Minato interrupted her, "the biju balance will be thrown in turmoil if you kill it…hence with the Shiki Fuin I will seal a half of the kyubi forever and the other half…I will seal within Naruto.."

Kushina could only stare at Minato in shock and betrayal.

"I know what you want to say," Minato continued with a pained expression, " but Jiraiya-sensei talked about the coming revolution…and today, I realized two things…the masked man who attacked us will bring catastrophes and this child will be the one to stop him"

_As the host he will clear the way for a new future…I just know it._

Kushina felt she should speak…this _baka!_ was actually going to seal a tailed beast inside _her_ son.

"But…" she couldn't find the energy to move her tongue.

"….. child, he is after all our son," Minato declared.

Every single part of her body was burning, she was slowly losing conscious. She had to scold him, had to yell at the stupidity of his plan.

Too late now, the idiot had already made the seals.

.

Naruto felt sick to his stomach as he watched his mother gasp for breath. The amount of blood flowing from her was… and on top of that she was restraining the kyubi. He clenched his hands hard enough to draw blood. As planned he stood camouflaged and ready. But _fucking hell_ it was hard.

_Arghhh….she's reached her limit she's going to faint…she-_

He needed to get close.

_Now!_

Fuck time. Fuck rules. Why is the Yondaime not noticing she's slipping away? Oh. That's right he's setting the baby down to make the seals.

_Move! Go! Don't let her die!_

Quick as breeze Naruto flew forward and positioned himself behind his mother. He gently pushed her hair aside and shot a bullet of his blue chakra in. He leaped back quickly as she gasped aloud and the chains on her back rattled.

Naruto almost snarled when his mother began protesting with the Yondaime. The woman _had_ to talk now and waste her energy. He had given her a good amount of chakra…but before the kyubi nothing is enough.

"..he is our son Minato, I don't want him to bear this burden, " she said in a stronger voice than before, "and you don't have to sacrifice, just so I can see him with he grows up…that too for a short while? I want you to stay and see him, raise him. Why are you doing this?"

Naruto agreed as well. The entire plan was sounded moronic even to him; even though he _knew_, it had to be like this for everything to work out. The temptation to just change everything was too strong. His fists were shaking from clenching them too hard.

The Yondaime towered over his mother now, and they gazed at each other. Naruto looked away, unable to watch his father, old resentments crashing down on him. He firmly pushed them away.

"Abandoning our village is like abandoning our child…you know that better than anyone Kushina. We are a family of ninjas…so, even if I were to live…I can never compare to you," Minato walked forward and knelt before her, " In a short while you will be able to give him, so much as a mother…than I ever can. I'm doing this for you as well as Naruto."

Minato held the baby in his arms, before Kushina, "I'm willing to die for my son. That's my role as his father."

His mother flattered and his father took this as a cue and leapt back gracefully, his eyes never leaving his family. He was ready to begin the ritual.

The kyubi was roaring now, fighting to escape. Naruto had seen it outside its cage only once, but this raw power was making even him a bit overwhelmed and afraid it would break free. It was a demon, a pure demon. The foul chakra was so strong it tasted like a pungent acid.

And his parents had faced this alone. Clearly they are fucking crazy.

_And fucking heroic._

"Seal" Minato commanded. He spasmed a little as the hand of the death god reached through him to the kyubi. Half the kyubi was sealed away, paralyzing his father immediately. From his position beside his mother, Naruto tensed slightly.

Any moment now.

His father conjured the ceremonial seat to place the baby. The kyubi was pulling aggressively at the chains. It was smaller in size now, but still strong enough to make his mother bend over, coughing hard from the struggle to bind it.

But he daren't look at her, daren't turn.

And then with an almighty tug, the kyubi raised its hand and went straight for the baby. A low hum sounded as Naruto's white time space barrier met the kyubi's red raised hand, deflecting it. He had intended to stop it completely, _fuck rules_, but a small amount still escaped and pierced his parents, who had jumped in to shield the baby.

"I told you…this is something even a father can do," his Tousan said in a teasing tone.

"I got here quicker…so a mother is….. even better right?" his Kaa-san retorted.

The fox was angry. The fox _knew_ someone else was present.

So did the Yondaime.

Minato looked startled…clearly he did not expect the blow to be so soft. The kyubi was roaring obscenities now. He ignored it. Someone was inside his barrier, helping them while remaining hidden.

_Could it be?_

He watched for footprints. And noticed a whole _trail_ of them. Not his or Kushina's, but they were the footprints of a man. He looked straight up at the last one and smiled and nodded as Kushina grimly agreed to the sealing.

"Thanks…"he whispered gently still staring, "Kushina…" he said as he removed his arms from around her. He made the summoning jutsu and called forth Gamatora, to whom he gave the key to the kyubi's seal.

And then the kyubi disappeared. "Kushina you are not going to last much longer…I will give you the Hakke fuin…I want to seal some of my chakra in him as well…"here he gazed up again at the footprints, "just tell him anything you want…"

This was it. Naruto hurried forward making seal after seal. He flickered over to his parents as near as he dared and started infusing chakra. The Yondaime shifted slightly, eyes never leaving the marks he was making on the ground. Fear, panic, adrenaline and everything else was surging through Naruto as he softly placed the seals on his parents' backs.

His mother was crying now.

_No no…don't cry please…I'm going to save you and Tousan. I promise._

There was no immediate danger of chakra exhaustion. What matters now is his timing. He had to take them away before the death god pulls the Yondaime, but _after_ the Hakke fuin.

A monstrous rolling wave of…_something_, hit them. For a moment Naruto feared he was too late. Instinctively he blared his chakra into the three seals. He gripped his parents arms tighter as they were sucked away and felt assured… and perplexed at the sudden _heat_, a strange moist heat spreading out until it engulfed them completely.

He saw his mother being twisted in the right direction and plunged to the other side of the void, unconscious, living and _safe_.

But the Yondaime was struggling unable to move. His hands were lashing out now. Panic spread through Naruto. Something was pulling him back and Naruto gripped him hard afraid to let go. He could see his father twisting his arms working frantically, until his own body was twisting along with him.

And then… he felt it.

A thick, oily object was coiling around the Yondaime, clutching hard and pulling him. Naruto kicked at it furiously. With alarm he noticed that his father was no longer fighting the coil.

_Hold on! Don't leave me._

Without loosening his grip, Naruto removed his chakra blade and infused his chakra in it. With sleek movements he cut the coil around his father. It retreated, the unexpected attack sudden and intolerable. Naruto could feel it nearby, returning back, surrounding them.

There was nothing he could grab and pull them out. He squinted trying to see in the semi darkness. With horror he realized he was smelling brunt flesh and his eyes were blinded by _blood_, which was not his. Pressure was building up suffocating him. He awkwardly made a seal with one hand and surrounded them both with a blue dome like barrier.

Abruptly, the heat disappeared, replacing it with a familiar rushing cold, twisting them in circles and then propelling them out of the void. They were thrown unceremoniously on the ground and the welcoming scent of Konoha sand greeted Naruto, and he finally let go of his father.

_What the __**hell**__ was that?_

He paused only to take a breath, and then rushed over to his mother who was sleeping curled up under the night sky, shivering from the cold, but very much _alive_. He removed his jacket and covered her.

_Thank kami!_

He turned to his father, and the blood drained from his face. Every inch of the Yondaime's body was battered and bruised. His chest was burnt and mixed with blood and cloth and _something_. The Yondaime moaned in _agony_ unable to move. Naruto was beside him in an instant, tearing open the remaining shirt. The nauseating smell of brunt flesh hit him.

Something horrifying had happened. The Yondaime jerked once and went still as a stone.

And then he stopped breathing.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_dear reader, plz note that i have changed the original story to fit mine._

_everything will be explained eventually in the future chaps. _

_hope u like this...plz review._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**

* * *

**Hatake Kakashi was beginning to feel queasy.

The Godaime had been called to an emergency meeting with the kages of the mist and sand countries. She had naturally summoned Naruto to leave him in charge of the village's safety, but her ANBU were unable to locate him. Too much in a hurry to leave, she waited a mere ten seconds before summoning Kakashi to track the boy down and then assist in protecting the village.

"You _will_ make sure he is in this office in an hour?" Tsunade asked threateningly, glaring at Kakashi, as if it's somehow _his_ fault Naruto had chosen to remain hidden.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

She then turned gracefully and left in a huff, muttering darkly about blondes and the indolence of team seven in general and how scarecrows are particularly easy to mangle_. _

That had been nearly a day before and there was still no Naruto.

Pakkun materialized in a puff of smoke and said, "He's definitely not in the village."

Kakashi paced in front of the Hokage's table with a profound awareness of helplessness. He imagined what Konoha's and Tsunade's reactions would be when they find out that _**Naruto**_ was missing.

The copy ninja closed his eye and considered the best way to ram a chidori through his own chest.

_._

He could feel his heart pounding, the coil tightening around him, squeezing his life out.

Intermittent screeches like that of wild boars smashed against his ear drums. Minato knew he was being sucked into the belly of the death god. What was wrong? Why was the pain never ending? Where was the blissful afterlife he so read about.

He didn't know what was happening, but instinct told him this was _not_ the way to death.

_And Kushina…?_

He lunged and thrashed at the binding around him, it was hopeless.

_Kami_!

His chest was on fire! Then he felt a strong hand gripping him and the pain was receding. Sudden darkness dissented making everything stay still and he knew no more.

He was dead.

Was he supposed to be aware of this fact?

He felt rather light, as though his mind moved him rather than his legs. A cry came. Low and hollow, like a wail, fear. A woman's cry.

_Kushina!_

With a jolt he realized there was still a path back, but he was dissolving alarmingly quickly. From deep inside his consciousness, there was a strange sense of liberation, though at what, he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember what his body felt like; maybe he never had a body. He was falling somehow, without actually moving…

He was gathered up. This time, Minato could feel his mind rationalizing that into an embrace, rationalizing that he was being helped.

Suddenly, as though he had grown skin that instant, he could feel more, imagined he was breathing air and felt his chest being crushed to pieces. Everything in his field of view was skewing distressingly.

"Yondaime!" said an urgent voice.

The cry, the wail…follow the voice. The woman's… Kushina's.

"Do not give up, you are still alive!"

_What the hell is going on?_

Minato tried to do as he was told. Pain was slashing and hammering at him, but he decided it was best to not to avoid it-it was a part of _living_ after all. He found he was seeing the blackness of his closed eyes. He cracked them open…and then he almost died _again_ in shock as he stared at the -

_The…sage-sage of six paths_?

He closed his eyes and willed his world to still and when he opened them again, he found that the sage's hands were _inside_ his chest.

"Do not resist me" he said in an urgent voice.

Minato had no fight left in him to resist. Mind numbing pain kept shooting through his body and his ribs felt as if they were being broken and repaired repeatedly. His last coherent thought was that he did deserve this kind of afterlife for making his only son a jinchuriki and then there was blackness.

His next sense, sometime later was that the blanket draped around him was much too tight. He breathed a few times, forced his head to turn, and found Kushina asleep around a small fire.

"Kushina?" he rasped. She jerked awake.

"Minato..." she whispered tiredly and crawled to kneel beside him.

"We are not dead." Minato stated the obvious. Their eyes met as he strained to understand the situation, Kushina looked as clueless as he felt. If he hadn't just experienced death, he would have laughed in delight at her expression.

"No," said a new voice, a man's, "and don't worry, you didn't make a mistake or anything, the kyubi was sealed successfully."

Minato blinked in confusion and raised his head a monumental inch. His hand plucked at the unexpected bandage around his chest and perplexity about what had happened made him dizzy. He tried to rise but Kushina stopped him with a firm hand.

Puzzling reminiscences flickered before him: the masked man, the kyubi's attack, his son, the seals and most of all the pain and furious helplessness…and then the trail of foot prints. He pushed it all aside and focused only on the stranger hidden in the darkness.

"Come forward dattebane!" Kushina ordered, forcing her voice strong, they have to get to the village and find her son.

The figure stiffened, but moved to obey; hesitatingly he stepped forward into the faint light.

The speaker was a young man, clearly a Konoha ninja by the way his headband gleamed. He was watching them with astonishment and painful clear triumph. He was grinning so wide and with such _sheer_ happiness, that Kushina thought he might be sick in the head. She turned towards Minato to tell him this and found him staring at the lad with shock.

She nudged him gently, but he completely disregarded her and continued staring. She scowled, not used to being ignored by anyone, _by him_, so blatantly. She turned to glower at the man responsible and to see him properly. Elated blue eyes met hers.

Minato's eyes.

There was something fundamentally familiar about this stranger.

"Who the hell are you, dumbass? Can't you see the Hokage is hurt? Go get a medic!" she yelled. Her son- they have to get a move and find her son.

"Wha-"the smile slid off his face, and amazingly Kushina felt _distressed_ to watch it go.

"Ofcourse…you wouldn't recognize me," he continued running a hand through his messy hair, _blonde_ hair, "I thought you glimpsed me earlier, during the sealing…well, I'm…" How strange this is. The last time they had met it was her who recognized Naruto. He wanted to tell her this, but didn't know where to begin.

Kushina waited…and waited, but the young man didn't speak, instead he kept looking at her as if expecting her to comprehend something important.

Minato took a sharp breath then, as though he finally realized the obvious answer to a particularly troubling problem. He tried to move, eyes never leaving the stranger, but any form of balance was gone. He knew who the young man was, and the notion stunned him silly.

"Naru…Naruto?" Minato whispered disbelievingly to him.

In response, the lad looked stricken, but then he nodded once. Minato slowly raised his hand and the lad was beside them in an instant. He took Minato's hand in both of his, with a deeply revering expression.

"Yondaime," he said softly.

"You completed the seal. You came for us." Minato said his voice weak, but very pleased.

"Hai."

.

Shikamaru sighed. This was just not a good day.

First he had to spend his day training hyperactive genin on planning and strategy, then Hokage-sama is called away from the village, and now Naruto had apparently disappeared without a trace.

"…and seal the Hokage's room. Just tell everyone Naruto is inside working on confidential plans. I will go track him down and bring him immediately. Is that ok with you?" Kakashi-sensei was saying.

_Mendokuse…_

"How long is it going take, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.

"An hour. Maybe two."

The genius jonin sighed. What Kakashi proposed made sense. It would do no good to panic anybody and Naruto must absolutely be found, he may be a Hokage in few weeks, but the idiot had no sense of self-preservation. Sakura was already in the village, and with Sasuke and Sai scheduled to return any moment, Kakashi could afford step out of the village for a little while.

"Be back in an hour. I don't think a seal can stop the Uchiha or Sakura from barging in."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared immediately.

.

The silence stretched on and Naruto was feeling downright nervous now. His mother had pushed herself back several paces and was staring at the Yondaime in disbelief.

"What are you saying?" Kushina asked with incredulity

"This is our son. This is Naruto."

"I gave _birth_ to my son only a few hours ago…I held him in my arms just a little while ago, Minato! This is not my baby," she replied agitatedly.

"It's the time jump seals. I threw them just before the kyubi's sealing, don't you remember? "

"Hai. I completed them and came to help you, Kaa-chan," Naruto declared cheerfully, trying to hide his nervousness. To Naruto's great horror Kushina burst into tears.

"Kaa-chan?" he ventured hesitatingly.

"Do not call me that!" she snapped at him.

Naruto flinched.

"Kushina," the Yondaime said, a warning heavy in his voice, "the truth doesn't change just because it is unsavory to you. He saved our lives, you should be grateful."

"Without my child there is nothing to be grateful for Minato! A mother's instinct is hammering my head to find my baby and hold him. I have to protect my child or I will go mad," she said vehemently.

Minato clear blue eyes gazed into hers with conviction. His voice was calm when he declared quietly, "He is our son. Please believe me. We are alive, when we should be dead…_and_ with our son. Kushina please think rationally. Does it truly matter weather our son is an infant or a boy, as long as he is with us?"

She dried her tears at last and turned to see the stranger. He did look like Minato, with his messy blonde hair. And the blue eyes were certainly Minato's. Her eyes welled up again in grief as an image of a tiny Naruto with only a tuff of yellow hair jumped into her mind.

"Don't-don't cry… I swear I won't call you Kaa-chan or anything. Is Kushina-san ok? Or Uzumaki-san?" he was babbling on," though Uzumaki-san is weird, because it's my name too…" he was grinning widely again, but this time she could see it was forced. She could see the pain hidden behind that smile…she herself had done it many times.

He was fundamentally familiar because he was just like her.

The resistance towards him was melting away as she saw the one thing that she remembered clearly about her son; the whisker marks, both soothing and antagonizing her.

"No. it's alright," she blurted out.

"Ok" he said hopefully, again with that painful wide grin. Beside him, Minato gave her a tiny smile and nodded.

"So what do we do now? Minato needs a medic," she asked them.

"The Yondaime is fine, I healed him…when I tap into the kyubi's chakra, I can see inside its psyche too. And the kyubi knows a _lot_ of stuff…"

"Oh? Are you not angry with me, Naruto?" Minato asked bluntly.

Naruto averted his eyes and said, "Er…can we talk after you rest and stuff? You had a tiring day… I inherited the Namikaze estate just recently…I will take you there using the Shunshin no Jutsu, because you should not move just yet."

Minato and Kushina looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

.

Kakashi and his ninken sped away into the forest surrounding Konoha.

"Do you think Naruto-kun is in danger?" asked Pakkun.

Kakashi didn't answer, pushing the mental image of a bloody Naruto firmly out of his mind. He was confident his student was inside the village borders. Nonetheless, he was starting to get a _little_ worried, as he had run quite a distance without a single trace.

"Oh-"

"What is it?" Kakashi asked sharply.

"I found his scent," said Pakkun, turning left and heading back towards the village,"and he is not alone."

"Hai," said bull gruffly, joining them, "there are two unknown but depleted chakras signatures, and they are growing in strength at the moment… so clearly there has been a fight."

"No, they are not unknown. I'm unable to identify to whom they belong, but I did sense these chakras a long time ago.." Pakkun said in a confused tone, "Naruto-kun is teleporting them into the village."

Now Kakashi was anxious.

_Huh? Who the hell…?_

He came to screeching halt and nearly hit a tree, as the very familiar scent of Uzumaki Kushina slammed into his nostrils. For a moment he sat still on the branch, too petrified to move and gazed at his dogs in absolute alarm.

_Oh Kami…Naruto I hope you didn't do anything stupid._

"They are still a long way off. Naruto-kun might need your help." Pakkun was saying urgently.

Kakashi nodded.

"Top speed," he ordered and removed his headband from over his left eye. The Sharingan gleamed in the darkness and the surroundings melted into a blur as they flew across.

Kakashi had never _ever_ run so fast in his life.

.

* * *

_author's note:_

_Ha! wait till kakashi meets them.. ;)_

_dont forget to review.._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when Naruto finished recounting how he had found the letter from the Sandaime and managed to bring back his parents with him. They listened to him talk without interruptions, and then his mother had launched a round of questions on the seal, on the kunai, how exactly he had stopped the kyubi's finger, relentlessly demanding answers on every tiny detail.

His mother looked suitably impressed when he had explained about the seal, though she looked mildly troubled when he informed her of the fight with the oily coil in the void.

The Yondaime simply sat on the bed resting his back on the bedpost watching Naruto's and Kushina's interactions with interest. A half-dozen kage-bunshins of Naruto were running around in the background tidying everything but for the most part ending up piling stuff haphazdously everywhere.

At last his mother's questions ended and then silence fell. Naruto could see his own happy astonishment reflected back in their eyes although it was mixed with something else, something warm.

All three of them simply continued to ogle at each other.

_FUCKING HELL!_

He did it. He had actually brought back the forth Hokage and his wife. He brought back his parents from the past. They were in _his_ home, dressed in _his_ spare uniforms.

The enormity of what he had done hit him in full force and Naruto actually felt dizzy and hoped to _kami_ he wouldn't faint and embarrass himself in front of his role-model…the fucking blonde hero of Konoha. Every time the Yondaime looked his way, Naruto had to remind himself to not to fall on his knees and bow until his back ached.

For fuck's sake the Yondaime had a _shrine_ dedicated to him…the only Hokage to have one and an actual bronze statue where people offered flowers and _prayed_. Mere mortals fight each other, but this man had fought a demon, a mythological being _and_ defeated it. As far as Konoha was concerned, Namikaze Minato was a demi-god.

And he was sitting on Naruto's bed.

_The_ _YONDAIME!_

Naruto couldn't quite comprehend it. And his mother, beautiful little creature, smiling and laughing, at once clumsy and yet so graceful that she could easily put even the Hyuuga to shame. She was making a genuine effort to be friendly even though she still looked slightly dazed and unsure. Naruto could see the dried tear marks on the face.

"Give her some time," the Yondaime had said softly when Naruto carried him home.

_The Yondaime!_

They were sitting right there; Naruto could reach out and touch them if he wanted to. It was fucking weird and wonderful. Oh bloody hell, his knees are buckling with awe again, maybe one little bow won't make a difference.

"Ne Naruto, when did the Third die?" his mother asked.

"When I was twelve, during the chunin exams…Orochimaru invaded leaf, along with the sand, but Konoha kicked their asses."

"Woah…the bastard!"

"Naruto," the Yondaime said smiling softly, bandaged but looking godlike(powefulfuckinghellthesaviour), Naruto spent his life admiring and resenting, and couldn't even begin to think of him as his Otousan, "How old are you exactly? And who is the Godaime?"

"The present Hokage is Tsunade-sama of the sanin, and I am-"

"TSUNADE-SAN?" Kushina yelled in disbelief, "You have GOT to be joking."

Naruto jumped and eyed her warily.

He nodded slowly once, instantly afraid she might burst into tears again. Kushina opened and closed her mouth several times. She was seated in a large comfortable chair looking very relaxed in Naruto's spare ANBU uniform.

"The same one who declared _never_ to set foot in Konoha again?" she demanded. Minato winced slightly at her loud voice and gave the sea of Naruto an apologetic shrug. All the clones stopped moving and turned to watch her with identical wary expressions.

"H-hai," said Naruto finally, "Baa-chan is the Hokage now."

"But she's not even the strongest of the sanin," grumbled Kushina.

"She has saved as many lives as she has taken Kushina, surely that makes her stronger than any ninja in Konoha," Minato said, "I approve on the council's decision."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically,"That's what Kakashi-sensei said too."

At the mention on Kakashi's name, his parents immediately stiffened and shared a sharp look. The Yondaime looked pleased while his mother looked positively stunned.

"Kakashi is your sensei?" Kushina clarified rather doubtfully.

"Hai."

"ne Minato?" she whispered softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"This is not just some kind of elaborate genjutsu is it?" she asked, because she had to ask. There was no way that Hatake Kakashi was even qualified to- ok maybe not 'qualified', but there was no way the lazy brat would even agree to take on a team. Besides, knowing the kid as she did, she wouldn't be surprised if all he taught was where to buy Icha-icha books.

Minato smirked at Naruto and jerked his head towards Kushina.

"We can't _both_ be trapped in the same genjutsu. So no," Minato told her.

"Of course you're going to say that in a genjutsu _I'm_ trapped in!" she replied outraged.

Minato laughed and his mother threw a pillow at him. All three of them suddenly froze and looked up and then looked at each other.

"It's Kakashi," said Kushina unnecessarily,"he is removing the barrier seal."

"I didn't tell him about any of this…" said Naruto worriedly, "I didn't tell anyone."

Minato was surprised but said, "Go and meet him then, we will suppress our chakras…" he sighed and looked up again, "and we have to decide how to break this news to the village."

"I'm putting a seal outside this room, just in case." said Naruto and hurried out.

The main living area was still dark so he lit up a few blubs and waited. What the hell was sensei doing on the roof so early anyway?

He folded his arms and was just beginning to get impatient when Kakashi's chakra abruptly disappeared. Naruto frowned and looked around.

_Balcony, window, ceiling_ ….there was no sign.

_The fuck? _

Now Naruto was alert. Something was definitely wrong. He slowly inched his way across the room and pressed his palm on the wall. The barrier seal was still active. Kakashi must have deactivated a small node and squeezed his way in, and since the seal operated like a rubber band, it will have snapped back into its original design. With the Sharingan seals like this were child's play.

_Sneaky old pervert..._

That's it! He was going to have a word with Baa-chan and assign Kakashi to the academy for a _month_. Breaking into his house…outrageous!

_Well I'm not going to stand here and wait for him to come in._

Naruto lifted his hands to make a few clones, but before he could complete the jutsu a big explosion occurred blasting the main door and the wall containing it.

_What the-_

No time to think, Naruto reacted purely on instinct and dodged the coming weapons with a kind of feral grace he had gotten since he had mastered the kyubi.

"Kakashi-sensei! What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled.

Kakashi looking bleak, calmly replied, "I'm doing what needs to be done."

Naruto was instantly afraid. He had issued an emergency scouting mission to Sasuke and Sai, without Tsunade-sama's authorization. He ran forward and stood directly before Kakashi.

"What happened? Are Sasuke and Sai in trouble?"

In response, Kakashi went stiff with fury and smacked him hard across the face.

Naruto reeled back several steps in shock. In all his years as team seven's illustrated sensei, Kakashi had rarely struck them. And never outside of training.

"I know what you did. How _dare_ you make use of the Impure World Resurrection on the Yondaime?" Kakashi spat.

"Wha- no no! I didn't do that-"

"Silence!" Kakashi thundered, "Have you no respect for your parents? You _baka!_ They sacrificed their lives for you, for this village and you make a mockery of their deaths? I cannot allow this."

Kakashi lunged at him.

Inside, Kushina heard a bang, or she thought she did. Her attentive imagination was straining to sense things.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

Minato nodded, "I wonder what's going on."

Kushina said, "He cannot get in."

"He has Obito's eye," was all Minato said.

The noise came again, accompanied by shouting to give a hint of what it might be.

"I can't stand this," Kushina said, jumping up and crossing the distance to the door. She took a deep breath and cracked it open.

Naruto dodged another blow and flew up to the roof. A white blade of lighting passed by just missing him by a millimeter. It struck and blasted the wooden beam behind.

"Will you fucking calm down and _let_ me explain?" Naruto yelled hanging upside down, "and stop blowing holes in my house!"

"Shut the FUCK up Uzumaki Naruto! You fucking ruined _everything_."

Naruto stared.

This was a bad sign. Kakashi never sweared.

He needed to get the man to calm down before he did something drastic. No time, too late. Kakashi had already made the seals for his killing jutsu.

_Raikiri!_

Naruto frowned grimly and made a seal, instantly surrounding himself with clones. Kakashi, looking murderous was already leaping his way forward aiming straight for his heart.

"You idiotic son of a-"

Before Kakashi could say anything else, a thick pink rope fluttered between them and winded itself around Kakashi's hand, absorbing the white raikiri. Then with the same poise it released the hand and thumped Kakashi hard on the face sending him flying across the room.

"I don't think you want to complete that sentence, brat," declared the loud voice of Uzumaki Kushina. She swung her head to the side and her pink hair shot out again this time binding Kakashi from head to toe.

"Ku-Kushina-sama!" said Kakashi with wide eyes, "Minato-sensei!"

Kushina walked forward confidently, with an air of a queen, while Minato stood where he was with one hand resting on his hip and looking towards Kakashi with amusement in his eyes. Kushina stopped right in front of Kakashi who was on the ground. She placed her hands on her hips and bent low towards him.

She abruptly straightened and turned to Minato, shrugging, "Heh? He doesn't even look a day older, are you really sure we are in the future?" she asked.

"He looks pretty old to _me_," said Naruto grinning even though he was stiff from tense excitement. Kushina flashed him a smile.

"Kakashi, see us through Obito's eye. Do you sense any foul chakra?" said Minato kindly, as Kushina released him.

"It's not the Impure World Resurrection," Said Kakashi weakly, still on his knees, undignified beyond repair. Naruto had never seen him like this before.

"No, it's not," agreed Minato.

Kakashi crawled forward and grabbed Kushina's wrist. She smiled gently and placed her free hand on his face.

"You-You are real?"

"Hai."

Kakashi slowly nodded.

He stood up on rubbery legs and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at Minato and Kushina. He bent his head low and chuckled once. And then, the Copy-ninja of Konoha, the lone-wolf of the ANBU, the son of the white fang….. fell face first on the ground and blacked out.

* * *

_author's note:_

_dear reader,_

_sorry for the delay...i have exams..._

_plz reviewww :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

"What do you _mean_ he is _missing_?"

Haruno Sakura, when angry with her fists clenched and chakra crackling significantly, was a scary sight to behold. Behind her, Sai stood in flank position, eyes narrowed slightly. Uchiha Sasuke stood still as a statue, in the middle of the room behind an ANBU mask.

Nara Shikamaru sighed.

He was in trouble and he knew it. Just as he had predicted, the Uchiha had barged into the Hokage's office breaking the barrier surrounding it, only after five minutes of waiting. The rest of the team had followed him, utterly disregarding Shikamaru's explanations that Naruto was working inside on important plans.

"Just that," he replied now, eyeing them warily, "Tsunade-sama wanted to leave Naruto in-charge here, but the ANBU couldn't locate him. Even Kakashi-sensei's dogs couldn't, so sensei himself went to search for him."

"But, Hokage-sama set off _two_ days ago," said Sai solemnly. Sakura's fists were crackling green now and she was growling faintly.

Shikamaru resisted the urge to step back and nodded. Sai narrowed his eyes further. The Uchiha removed his mask and walked forward, stopping right in front of him. Shikamaru refused to be intimidated.

"Why is nobody searching for him then," Sasuke challenged in a low tone.

"I got Neji and Shino on it," Shikamaru almost snapped, "We are at _war_ Uchiha; Kakashi-sensei didn't think it wise to panic the entire village."

The Uchiha didn't care a damn about the village, he knew. The Sharingan activated, swirling lazily and this time Shikamaru did take a step back.

"I'm checking if you are as stupid as him," replied the Uchiha flatly.

Shikamaru sighed and remembered the glorious days when it was not necessary to acknowledge team seven because it was troublesome and they were weird. But _now_, now they were _Naruto-sama's_ powerful teammates and he was obliged, even if they were a) bat-shit crazy like Sasuke, b) bat-shit crazy like Kakashi or, c) bat-shit crazy like Sai and Sakura.

Of course Shikamaru had never considered Naruto as normal either. If anything Naruto was a lunatic of the highest kind. But he was _their_ lunatic and it was different.

He was saved the trouble of answering when Konohamaru-kun burst into the room, and skidded to a halt on finding it so full.

"Konohamaru, report!"

"Hai!" said the lad, jumping to stand straight, "Shino-san sent me to inform you that he has tracked Naruto-nichan successfully! He is at his new home, but Shino-san cannot enter it because of a barrier! He also confirms that Hatake-sama is inside! And…"

"And?"

"Apparently the bugs informed him that a heavy blast took place a few hours ago."

Shikamaru turned to the others his eyes widen slightly. Sasuke was already at the window, opening it and disappearing outside. Sai followed immediately.

"I'm sure it is just a silly spar, we will check it out," said Sakura and she too disappeared.

.

.

_(A long time ago)_

_Thunder shook and shattered a tree, inflaming it immediately. _

_A sudden eerie silence descended and just as suddenly a monstrous wave of air current hit them, blasting rooftops away. The air pulsated with foul chakra. Fifteen year old Kakashi and all the shinobi turned around and widened their eyes as they looked upon a giant red fox shaped mass of chakra roaring just outside the village gates. _

_Kyubi._

_The fox opened its hideous mouth again, creating a typhoon of mass destruction. Kakashi instinctively blared a barrier around the tower and the ninja to protect them from the direct blast. The blast deflected around the barrier, destroying everything surrounding it. Fire and smoke covered everywhere._

_Within minutes, shinobi gathered around the monster fighting for their lives and village. _

"_Evacuate the women and children! Immediately!"_

"_Hold it back until the Fourth gets here!"_

_Kakashi looked around at the blood and the smoke helplessly. He flew about, Sharingan spinning wildly, locating civilians and removing them from harm's way. People were screaming everywhere. Konoha was being slaughtered. _

_Where are you sensei?_

"_Kakashi!" Rin was suddenly at his side grabbing his arms._

"_It's the Kyubi, Kakashi!," she yelled wide eyed, "Sandaime is leading at the gates! Where is sensei? "_

_Kakashi shook his head grimly, "Rin, hurry to the hospital and help with the injured," he shouted back, "I'll find sensei."_

_I need to watch his back._

_Rin hesitated for a mere second before nodding and disappearing, shouting at him to be careful. Kakashi turned just in time to see the fox's head swivel and a black ball of pure chakra shoot out. A white time-space barrier met it half way and pushed it towards the heavens, where it blasted, illuminating the sky as though it were mid-day._

_Minato-sensei!_

_Relief surged though him. They were saved. _

_Instead of jumping into the battle, Kakashi turned and ran towards the Namikaze estate. As soon as he burst through the door, he knew something terrible had occurred. Kushina-sama lay in a pool of blood, crying over a small bundle-Naruto!-._

_Oh dear Kami!_

"_Come, Kakashi. Meet my little fishcake."_

_Before he even comprehended what the hell was happening, Minato-sensei arrived in a flash of gold. He ignored them all and rushed inside his study. Kakashi followed and saw him bent over the table full of seals and notes. He straightened and clenched his fists._

_Words were not necessary between them. They have been together long enough to not need to speak to understand what the other was thinking._

_Jinchuriki. You are planning to seal the kyubi?_

_Kakashi leapt and stood between the Yondaime and his family, "Sensei, please…. She can barely even stand. And Naruto-kun is…a baby."_

_The Hokage put a hand on Kakashi's head looking pained._

_Kakashi didn't budge, "I will not let you sacrifice them," he almost snarled, panic rising, "There has to be another way."_

_We need you, damn it!_

"_Forgive me Kakashi," Minato's eyes were sad, "and remember to protect my son and Rin-chan at all costs," _

_Kakashi caught a movement out of the corner of his eyes, and had enough time to realize that it was a kage-bunshin of his sensei, and then there was darkness_.

.

.

"Maybe I should slap him, one more time?"

"No, Kushina," Minato sighed, "I think you've hit him enough."

"Kakashi-sensei! Oi ! Wake up man!"

Naruto. Edo-tensei. _**Sensei**_.

Kakashi's eyes flew open.

He was afraid it would all be a silly dream, but shockingly Minato-sensei and his wife were hovering worriedly over him, along with their son. Their scent was distinctly alive and vibrant.

_Whoa_.

"Naruto," he groaned shakily, "Quit it with doing the impossible!"

Happiness surged through him. And then disbelief and concern.

Naruto grinned a feral grin and disappeared into the kitchen. Kushina-sama looked pale and tired, but was very clearly _trying_ hard not to laugh at him. Sensei was propped up on a sofa behind them, watching him warily.

"You are a bigger wuss than I thought, Kakashi!" burst Kushina finally, falling on the other chair and dissolving into laughter.

Naruto returned and offered him a glass of water, which he took and drank greedily through his mask. The lad threw his hands at the back of his head and stood smiling, looking inordinately pleased with himself.

"Kakashi," said Minato-sensei softly, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head in disbelief and returned to gaping unattractively at the, well, the Namikaze family.

Now, Kakashi had been taught by the Yondaime since he was five and he had been teaching Naruto since the kid was twelve and so he _knew_ that both blonds had periodic bounds of insanity and could not be blamed for their actions during those times.

Kakashi had accepted this a long time ago, and really, it was best to deal with it that way, instead of losing one's mind, trying to find logical explanations for their behaviors.

This also resulted in him being routinely dragged into the middle of utter madness and left to fend for himself so many times, that he took it in his stride and understood it to be a way of life. Everything in this world was possible, until you prove it otherwise. But, bloody hell, this was-

"Sensei…" Kakashi started calmly, and then stopped dead. After a few seconds he tried again, "Sensei…are you alive?"

Minato ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully.

"We _should_ be dead," he said gesturing at his bandages, "But my son saved us. Brilliant timing he's got…which I am sure _you_ didn't teach him, Kakashi."

Naruto blushed like a new bride and laughed awkwardly, "I just followed your instructions, Yondaime."

Minato's clear aqua eyes dimmed slightly at the title; but he did not comment.

"You acted just as your Otousan would have, Naruto," said Kushina, her eyes knowing. Damn. How the hell does she seem to understand his entire range of emotions, with just one glance? The three of them smiled at each other, ignoring Kakashi completely.

Kakashi cleared his throat to get them back to the topic at hand. Now that the reality that they were alive was established, what needed explained was the fact how the hell did had they managed it.

"What exactly did you _do_?" he asked eyeing Naruto skeptically.

Naruto grinned and said, "The Yondaime invented this awesome time-jump seal. It's like-like the _awsomemest_ dattebayo! He is more intelligent than you _and_ Sasuke-bastard combined! The seal lets you go back in time, can you believe it?"

Kakashi couldn't, so he stayed silent.

"Anyway, he activated one part of seal during the battle with the kyubi. So I completed the other half and went back in time, and brought them back."

The quiet numb in Kakashi's brain faded somewhat upon hearing that Naruto had not used a forbidden technique or made a few hundred human sacrifices and danced naked or done something equally irrepairably wrong. Naruto didn't ruin anything, he would still become Hokage. He didn't break any rules, so Kakashi and team 7 will not have to crusade against Konoha to protect Naruto.

_Phew_.

Kakashi was almost feeling normal now. Sensei was still watching him carefully.

"Welcome back," he said finally and Kushina-sama beamed.

"We were technically gone nowhere, but thank you," said Sensei still wary and polite. The Yondaime is alive. Kakashi wondered how to break this news to the village, still recovering from their horrific battles with edo-tensei. The village-oh _shit_.

"Naruto," Kakashi said urgently, "You need to hurry to the village."

Naruto looked instantly alert, "What happened?"

"Tsunade-sama has left for a meeting to the sand," said Kakashi, "and you have been missing for two days now. People will start to worry."

Naruto looked torn. Clearly he didn't want to go anywhere now. Minato-sensei looked exactly the same. Kakashi blinked twice flabbergasted…the resemblance between father and son was incredible.

"Naruto," said Kushina gently, "don't worry about us. We will be here when you get back, I promise. Kakashi will update us on what's been going on and we can talk more when you get back."

Naruto smiled at her until his eyes closed and nodded. Minato considered Naruto seriously for a moment, focused and calm.

"Son, do not inform anyone of what you…_we_ have done," said Minato, "after seeing Kakashi's reaction, I think we have to devise another way."

"Hai."

"And Naruto," said Kushina, "could you bring me a-a dress? And these potions from the hospital?"

Naruto nodded and took a list from his mother. He gave a short bow to Minato and a cheeky two finger salute to Kakashi and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You are the first Hokage he's bowed to," Kakashi informed his sensei, "He used to call the Sandaime "Old man" and still calls Tsunade-sama "baa-chan" "

"He is truly my son then," said Kushina gleefully, and then sobered to ask "ne Kakashi, I'm sensing a lot of chakras around in the village, and a staggering number of women and children too. What is happening?"

As always, Kushina-sama's deductions amazed him, "We are in the middle of a war."

"War?" she replied wide eyed.

"Hai."

She gave a worried glance to Minato, "Why don't you explain everything, Kakashi."

"Yes," said Minato in a soft serious tone. "And you can start by telling me why exactly were you trying to kill my son with a Raikiri?"

The Yondaime Hokage arched his blond eyebrows, and tilted his head in an expression of cold curiosity.

Kakashi gulped.

.

* * *

_author's note:_

_dear reader,_

_please don't forget to review._

_:)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was _pissed_.

Orphaned at a young age of eight and having to _witness_ it, and as well as being mind controlled for the better part of his life by the three most powerful shinobi to desert the Leaf, Sasuke had, on many occasions, considered himself to be an emotional fuckwit.

Despite the elaborate trouble the late Sandaime had gone through to provide him with a _normal_ life, Sasuke had grown up with a bitter need for vengeance festering in his heart until he wanted it as much as he wanted to _breathe_.

That all shot out and drowned in the Nakano River the year he had been placed on a team with an orange idiot, a pink haired infestation and a masked pervert. That was also the same year, everything started to slowly go to fucking hell against them.

The day after he had finally killed his brother (the one that was yesterday and years ago at the same time) Sasuke learnt the truth and had gone oddly numb for three days.

His legs had given out finally and Sasuke realized that this poisonous regret was so potent, it released a dark power inside him that broke out like cancer and he wanted to lash out at the world and destroy it and burn himself until _everything_ was dust and smoke.

Well. That _was_ the plan anyway.

And then Naruto had appeared, just as he was about to slit Sakura's throat, and acting like the complete blond moron he is, and hauling everybody into this huge alternative universe and daring to give Sasuke hope and daring to tell him that he is Naruto's family now.

Their eyes locked and Sasuke lived a life in that moment.

Clearly, the force of all that blond was hypnotic, because Sasuke had stumbled out of the red haze and realized that the heavy pressure in his head was fucking _gone_. The world tilted on its axis and everything seemed right again.

He wanted nothing more than to save Naruto, to protect the blond dobe a hundred times, and _damn_- a thousand times, if necessary.

Most importantly, he didn't feel as though revenge was holding him to the ground, or the revival of Uchiha or even gravity for that matter. What held him firmly in his place was Uzumaki Naruto, who was ready to defend Sasuke from _everything_, even Sasuke himself.

What an _idiot_.

He had gone back with Madara, (who was not _the_ Uchiha Madara) for Itachi's eyes and to plan, because Naruto most certainly can't (since planning was yet another thing beyond Naruto's greatly limited abilities) and also because Madara was _too_ powerful and he needed every advantage to protect Naruto.

Long before the war even begun, Uchiha Sasuke had defected to the Leaf village's hero, Uzumaki Naruto.

Now, as he ran in manic speed towards the Namikaze estate, which conveniently was located in the thick of the forest, _outside_ the protective barriers of the village (God! The Fourth must've been an even more dedicated imbecile than his son) Sasuke found himself thinking absurd thoughts like-he needed Naruto. They all did. That he will die then and there, if Naruto got himself killed and he didn't want to be in a world where the would-be Rokudaime wouldn't and _damn it!_ Itachi was supposed to be the last person he would lose.

Sasuke stilled on a branch as he sensed a heavy spike of chakra coming straight from the direction of Naruto's home.

He frowned, tensing as the vibrations got nearer. He focused his Sharingan, and a hiss escaped his teeth. It was bloody Naruto, waving and walking towards him as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Aburame was following closely.

Sasuke snarled.

"Naruto!" said Sai, landing beside Sasuke.

"Hi, guys," said Naruto smiling.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Sai!" she ordered and they charged forward and effectively pinned Naruto down. Sai sat on Naruto's shoulders, binding his arms and Sakura not to be outdone, sat on his legs.

"Where the hell did you go?" Sakura shouted, "Shikamaru said you disappeared!"

Naruto wriggled violently and answered something, his voice very muffled. Sai clutched the blond hair and pulled Naruto's head up.

"I said," said Naruto spitting out grass, "it's gonna take a lot more than _this_ to bind me," he grinned, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sakura and Sai fell flat on the ground, and the real Naruto came out of the tress, hands in his pockets, looking very amused.

Sasuke shifted his sharp gaze. The dobe's jacket and headband were missing; blood and filth covered his trousers, but his blue eyes were brimming with barely suppressed mischief and happiness.

_Always_ a troubling sign.

"Naruto," said Sakura in cold dread, "What happened to you?"

Before Naruto could answer, Shikamaru and what looked like every ninja of the leaf burst from the trees, all shouting and surrounding them instantly. Sasuke felt the relief ripple through the crowd, like wind in a corn field.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Thank god, Naruto! You are safe!"

"Who did this to you, Naruto? I'll _kill_ them!"

"Maa maa," Naruto placidly gestured for them all to calm down, "What's going on?"

"_What's going on?_" barked Kiba, "You moron-sama! Shikamaru said you were probably locked in epic battle with only Kakashi-sensei."

"You guys left your posts to save me from _Kakashi-sensei_?" Naruto asked looking affronted. Everybody shifted uncomfortably.

"Not Kakashi. We came to save you from whoever blasted your home, Naruto-sama," said a young chunin.

"That _was_ Kakashi," said Naruto.

"Oh my _god, _Hatake Kakashi is our enemy now?"

Sasuke thought this universal confusion was very stupid and tiring. This tended to happen a lot whenever Naruto was left unsupervised, even for a brief period.

"_No!_" yelled Naruto, "Sensei just…er..blasted my door…and now he's fixing it."

Sasuke shared a fleeting glance with Sakura. Obviously, Naruto was hiding something. This was the thing he hated most about this Hokage business. There was no privacy anymore.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata, soft as a mouse, "the best sensors couldn't find you anywhere. We were all very worried," behind her, her sister and several Hyuugas nodded.

"I was here the whole time, the _whole_ time I tell you!" said Naruto agitatedly, though his eyes softened considerably, "and you forget one very important thing Hinata-chan!…I'm a very great genius! Nobody can capture me!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Several chunin smiled at Naruto affectionately and moved to surround him, like moths to a flame. Shikamaru had his head in his hands and was muttering faintly about blond lunatics. The original rookie nine and several older jounin looked on at Naruto with fond exasperation.

Typical.

"Naruto-kun," Shikaku called and Naruto turned at once.

"This misunderstanding has created enough panic," he gave a hard look to Shikamaru, "I recommend you to direct the shinobi to follow your excellent lotus defense formations, particularly eagle missile launch pattern, immediately."

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded importantly, as though he got it.

Nobody was fooled.

"He's talking about the new patrol plans we designed," Sasuke said, "the one where you and the Hokage had a shouting match at two in the morning and woke the entire village."

"Ah yes,"

"YOOSSHHHHH! Listen up everyone, since Baa-chan has left, we have to work doubly hard to protect the village," Naruto said, "so that when she returns, instead of waiting, she'll make me Hokage _right away_."

Many people grinned.

"These masked guys," Naruto continued, pointing at the various ANBU dangling on the trees, "and the jounin have been briefed about the security plans, so everyone else will follow their lead. Ok?"

There were murmured assents.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Remember this," he murmured softly, all traces of humour disappearing, "_No_ shinobi will risk their life. I will be patrolling too, so summon me _instantly_ if you feel _any_ disturbance. The enemy is formidable, but Konoha will not lose any more lives. I _will_ protect everybody."

Blue eyes bore into every face and Sasuke smirked as he felt the multitude jump into respectful attention.

"_Let's_ _go!_"

.

.

"I always hated that freaky, tongue flickering son of a _snake_!" Kushina declared, "Didn't I tell you I hated him, Minato? You should have let me twist Orochimaru's tongue around a tree when I begged you."

Minato-sensei agreed glumly.

Kakashi grinned. He was sprawled gracelessly on the ground, leaning against the large sofa, on which sat Minato-sensei. He had just explained the horrors of edo-tensei and how much trouble Kabuto had caused in the war. They had in turn explained their miraculous return.

Sensei listened to everything with that grim acceptance and ran a hand through Kakashi's hair now and then. It was all so reminiscent of the pre-kyubi day picnics that Kakashi felt as if they weren't gone all this time.

He also felt he might cry a little.

Kami! How he had missed them.

"_Why_ did Jiraiya-sensei allow this Kabuto kid to get this far?"

Kakashi felt the smile slip from his face and instinctively scanned all the escape routes out of the room. He found none. He noticed the Yondaime narrow his eyes and slowly begin to frown at him.

"Sensei is dead, isn't he?" Minato asked quietly.

"Hai… he died in battle. He went up against the Rinnegan… 'Pien', the supposed leader of the Akatsuki rebel group responsible for this war. Pein had a twisted sense of justice and peace, and liked to collect tailed beasts in his spare time. Tsunade-sama said he was taught by Jiraiya-sama himself, long ago."

"Oh."

Minato stood slowly and began pacing. After a few seconds, he was body flickering all over the large room. Kushina bit her lip, eyes following Minato's movements worriedly. Jiraiya was a stupid pervert, but still Jiraiya-sama of the legendary sanin. He and Minato shared a special bond, close to father and son. Minato always held him in high regard.

Minato suddenly stopped, "Is this Pein alive?"

"No," Kakashi scoffed, "he came looking for the kyubi, destroying the village in the process. Naruto arrived just in time to save the day."

_But…revenge is brutal_, thought Kushina, _Oh Naruto_.

"At first it was revenge," said Kakashi, as though reading her mind. He settled back and told them about his battle with Pein and then Naruto's dramatic entry and the ensuing battle.

With particular relish, he explained how Naruto had convinced the hardened terrorist to give up his twisted dream and trust world peace to Naruto, following which Pein had returned everyone's life back, including his own.

And then he used his Sharingan to show them the celebration.

Minato-sensei looked as though someone threw a bucket full of cold water on him. Then he smiled, a sudden fierce smile that used to usually break out whenever Kakashi did a spectacular move or Rin saved a life or whenever Obito managed to defeat any of his cousins in a spar.

"He told me later you appeared to seal back the kyubi," Kakashi added softly and Minato nodded.

"How I _wish_ I'd been there for him," Kushina said longingly, "how old is he now?"

"Just turned eighteen."

"Wow. Eighteen," she whispered, "Did he know about us?"

"No," said Kakashi, "he had a hard childhood, so he had no one to ask. The Sandaime forbade us from talking about the kyubi. He was four and homeless when he first came to my attention. Apparently, they threw him out of the orphanage."

Kushina looked grave, but nodded for him to continue.

"I rented an apartment, close to my place, to keep an eye on him. I paid his rents, bills and got him enrolled into the academy. Then Anko and I proceeded to terrorize enough citizens, so they left him alone. All discreetly of course. I wanted to do more, but was always away on the field."

"Thank you, Kakashi," said Minato gratefully," I'm glad you took him on as your student."

Kakashi shrugged, "I didn't do a good job. Jiraiya-sama took him away."

They looked sad again. Kakashi stood up suddenly, "I have something for you," he told them and darted into Naruto's room. He rummaged through the cupboards and found what he was looking for.

When he went back with the bright orange photo album, Kushina-sama was upon him with a speed to rival the yellow flash. Kakashi had stolen most of the pictures from Sandaime and Jiraiya and had put them together, as a gift for Naruto when he was elected Hokage.

Kushina-sama grabbed the album and _squealed_. The Yondaime hurried over when he saw what it was, and they had a brief but intense struggle over it. Kushina won, by slamming an elbow into Minato's still healing ribs. Minato contented himself by watching it hovering over her shoulder.

"Oh! Just look at this picture, Minato!" Kushina continued to squeal," my baby! Isn't he the most adorable looking little boy?"

"He is most certainly precious," said Minato affectionately. After a few more pictures however, he looked distressed, "His eyes…so desperate and lonely. My poor kid."

"But look! Look at his registration form! What an _artist_!"

Kushina stopped at team seven's first official photo and spent a few minutes looking at it.

"Kakashi, who is this arrogant punk," she said pointing at Sasuke, "and why does he look as if he's got a stick up his-"

"Kushina!"

"Wari! Wari! I mean why does this kid look like _you_?"

Kushina-sama has always been _delightful_ company.

"That is Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi shifted awkwardly, "He's been like that ever since his elder brother wiped out the entire Uchiha clan. "

A ringing silence fell.

"I don't understand. Itachi _adored_ her," burst Kushina, "and how can _Mikoto_ be murdered in her own village?"

"Itachi was ordered to do it by Danzo and the council for committing treason," Kakashi explained, feeling wretched.

Silent tears were falling from her beautiful green eyes. Kushina-sama was always full of flashing eyes and whipping hair and loud yells. This steady calm was frankly terrifying. Sensei stood with his eyes closed and fists clenched. They had been close to Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Minato, this future sucks," Kushina whispered pleadingly, "I want to go back."

Kakashi slouched in, his brain automatically rejecting the possibility.

He saw that sensei was still frozen and decided to take matters into his own hands. Pervert or not, he _had_ learned something about women over the years.

Slowly, as though he were taking a particularly vicious hound for a walk, he stepped forward. Carefully, he knelt in front of her and pushed her hair behind her ears, "It will be alright," he said gently.

She threw herself at him, nearly cutting off his air supply.

"This is too much, just too much," Kushina choked, scrubbing her face and ruining his uniform, "I just wanted to have a _normal_ life for once, you know, I wanted to raise my kid and cheer him on when he beat up the bullies and cook him meals wearing a "I luv fishcake" apron and make fun of Mikoto's girly son…but I _can't_ because she is dead and my son' raised himself. _Alone_, without me! And I can't yell at Jiji for teaching perverted stuff cus he's dead too."

"He died a shinobi's death, "Minato said sadly.

"_You_," she glared up at him, "this is all _your_ fault! You do your stupid noble deed and then sit and watch the show like some kind of half boiled bowl of ramen!"

"That _is_ true," Kakashi agreed, nodding sagely.

"I see age hasn't improved you one bit, Kakashi-kun," Minato informed him, "Kushina, please listen to me. You have just given birth and didn't rest even for a minute. Your mind and body are reacting to the change. It's all stress and post-partum mood swings. Trust me."

She wailed harder. Kakashi frowned at him.

"Kushina-sama, If it makes you feel any better, Mikoto-san's son is still around, and is still…er feminine looking. And you can cook eighteen years worth of meals and still Naruto will inhale them, because he has a black hole instead of a stomach."

"But first you must rest," Minato reminded her gently, "…do you really want our son to see you like this?"

Kushina made a small breathless sound at the back of her throat and stood up, "No! We caused him enough grief already. Though Minato, I'm not sorry for yelling at _you_."

The Yondaime chuckled, "I'm glad I remind you of ramen…it means you _really_ love me."

She huffed, squeezed Kakashi's hand and left them.

They were alone now, just like all those nightmares Kakashi seemed to get _every single night_. He tensed and waited for Obito's head to sprout.

"She's been relaying on her instincts all her life," Minato-sensei sighed instead, "and now she has no choice but to ignore the instinct to protect her child…it will be painful."

Kakashi nodded and Minato gave him a once-over, "how you been?"

"Buzy, "said Kakashi, astonished to notice he was an inch taller than the Yondaime, "Sensei, I am older than you," he blurt.

"Doesn't look it," Minato smiled, and then said seriously, "I didn't expect this to work…so I'm as bewildered as you."

He looked uncertain and exhausted. It made Kakashi ache uneasily.

"Sensei, you must rest too," he said, "We have much to do."

Minato nodded, "Give me a day…I'll come up with something. Though it'll be difficult to hide this from your remaining team-mates…both new and _old_," sensei said giving him a meaningful look.

Kakashi thought desperately to stir the conversation away from dangerous territory.

"Sensei, I need to go help Naruto," he observed.

That did it.

"Naruto!" exclaimed the Yondaime, beaming, "I _miss_ the kid already. He won't return until Tsunade-sensei is back, I suppose?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"hmm…it feels strange to be out of action like this," the Yondaime said, rubbing his chin, "You are the only connection to the past Kushina remembers right now…it'll be easier to adjust to the changes if you are here. So, come back as soon as you can."

"Of course sensei. But I must go now, before Naruto does something bizarre and dangerous. As usual."

"Does he do that a lot?" Minato asked laughing happily, "My son is keeping you on your toes huh?"

"Always," confirmed Kakashi in a lazy tone, "more so, since he had been declared as the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. I have been doing nothing else besides keeping him alive for the swearing-in ceremony."

Kakashi deeply enjoyed the expression of stunned disbelief on his wide eyed sensei and gave him a brief one armed hug before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

.

.

* * *

_author's note:_

_dear reader,_

_im actually posting this from a train station, cus i couldnt wait to write the next chap any longer. _

_please dont forget to reveiw. i love reveiws._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

_It was free again. _

_The kyubi._

_The air filled with foul chakra and it was all blood red. He felt his little son press against him and then, just as suddenly he was falling._

_The coil appeared out of nowhere, spinning itself around him. And there was that strange moist heat again, surrounding and suffocating him. There was ice too...painful icelike throbbing._

_The kyubi became the Death God, and it was angry with him, it was pulling him back. But this time it's worse because he still held little Naruto in his arms. He felt these things, acknowledging his own panic as he felt them._

_**NO!**_

_He cannot allow his son's fate to be sealed like this. He trashed and screamed and challenged the god to fight him._

_The pulsating coil tightened painfully, and he bent to protect his son in alarm. It was burning again-burning his son!_

_He screamed-not his child, please!_

_Take his soul forever but don't touch his son-_

"Minato!" Kushina yelled.

_He clawed and kicked. The coil glowed and tightened, overpowering him. _

_No-his son, his child was not breathing. He opened his mouth to scream again, in rage this time. He was going to destroy-_

"MINATO!"

Minato's eyes snapped opened.

Kushina's face was bone-white and she was staring down at him with wet green eyes. He took several deep breaths and tried to calm his racing heart.

So, it had been another dream. But the coil seemed _so_ real. He sat up, and took the glass his wife offered, amazed to notice that his hands shook.

Kushina widened her eyes when she noticed it too, "You were _screaming_, Minato," she said in concern, "again."

"The coil," Minato murmured, "it's getting more clearer… and this time I could sense Naruto's limp body...it's like the coil is alive and has a mind of its own," he took a deep shuddering breath.

Kushina's lower lip wobbled worriedly. She knew from long experience that pain rarely bothered Minato. Whatever was making _him_ shake should be bluntly petrifying.

"I am a bad father," he whispered at last.

The whole world leaned on him, that she knew, and he bore its full weight without flinching. So she learned to be a rock that _he_ could lean on in his rare moments of self-doubt.

"That's news to me...because you have been a father for all of three days and yet have already died twice for him. Anyway, your son thinks you are a hero remember?"

He smiled a tiny smile and perked up, "he does, doesn't he? " then frowned, "he likes you better, though."

Kushina grinned, "Of course he does. But...he is fascinated by you. Even Kakashi thinks so."

Minato frowned thoughtfully, "Anyway, how are _you_ doing?"

Kushina shrugged, "I'll be ok once I take those potions," she sighed, "until then I've got to fight this mad urge to run and find my son right _now_."

Indeed, she had spent long hours thinking about this bizarre situation, ever since Naruto had left them to do his duty. Her son Naruto, the one wriggling in her arms just three days ago was now the Hokage-sama.

This was certainly the strangest situation one can be in. Yet, her child was happy and powerful. The intense guilt she had felt moments before her _death_ had lessened considerably. This situation was extraordinary, but they were together. Her family was together.

And as long they were in this together...well she could deal with anything.

Now, if only her son would return soon.

.

.

A cold body augmented out of the ground.

It had been fairly impossible to enter the village undetected. But he had managed it, didn't he? For weeks he had been working away at the western border...and it was well worth it.

The anti-detection seal stolen from Uzumaki history was flawless. Madara will be pleased.

His mission was complete. He needed to head back now.

But he was never one to stop, once he found a way, did he? Slowly he raised a hand and gave a signal.

As though waiting for it, a hundred bodies rose up and made their way towards the Namikaze estate.

.

.

Something felt _off_.

Uzumaki Naruto flung himself across the trees, his senses on full alert.

The air was humming for miles away with his blue-red chakra strands. He stilled on a branch of a large tree and closed his eyes for a moment. Dark pigment formed when he opened them a second later.

He let his senses seep further still. All the shinobi teams were at their designated locations, even the genin allotted guard positions within the village gates

_Good_.

The security plans team seven had designed were surprisingly _very_ effective...but...something felt really _off_.

Naruto sensed he was alone now and let the familiar excitement distract him again. He was so happy, he couldn't _stand_ still. He wanted to shout from roof to roof, he wanted to buy the whole village a bowl of free ramen. He wanted to kiss-

_Oh…control._

_**Control**__._

He had to control himself. He needed a plan…he wouldn't, _couldn't_ alarm the village, not now, when his beautiful village was as defenseless as a new born pup.

Moreover.

Ever since he left home- his parents-... something felt _off_. A nagging doubt.

_Kyubi?_

Nothing but silence greeted him.

Naruto frowned.

The kyubi was being eerily silent. He had tried to reach it repeatedly, via the mind-link they had perfected during the last few battles of the war…but had only met with an endless maze. The demon was choosing to ignore him.

_Oh come on. At least tell me what is wrong?_

More stony silence greeted him.

Naruto huffed, now certain that something needed fixing. He became at once tensed for his parents at home. He hurriedly removed his scrolls and ink-brush and tried to reconstruct the seals he had used in the last 48 hours. Very soon, he was lost to the world.

"What is that?" came a low murmur _right in_ Naruto's ear. He whipped around and accidentally smacked Sasuke in the face with the brush.

Sasuke blinked his Sharingan eyes and slowly brought a hand to his inked cheek, "You're fucking annoying."

Unable to control himself, Naruto chuckled and offered him a cloth.

Sasuke glared at the offending item and then snatched it away tersely.

He loomed around like a bat and gracefully settled behind Naruto. With a shove, he rested his back on Naruto's, muttering that the blonde's idiocy always provided a familiar scrap of normality in a life gone mad.

Naruto tilted his head slightly and cast an amused glance at the back of Sasuke's head. He made a mental note to recommend the building of a moorish looking park particularly so that Sasuke can go wail on it and satisfy his melodramatic urges.

He took a moment to actually imagine the scene and chuckled uncontrollably. Sasuke sprawled like dead-weight and slouched in closing his eyes, clearly intending to disregard the world (Naruto) at large.

They sat in companionable silence, the kind that comes only after a lifetime of churning hatred (bonding), fighting with (for) each other and killing various world-class criminals (teachers and fellow students) in the process, and effectively being a direct cause and effect for starting a war and uniting the five nations.

"Don't you think it defeats the purpose of an ANBU uniform, if you bling it with the Uchiha symbol?" Naruto asked conversationally.

Sasuke ignored him. Naruto sighed and looked around. He spotted Sai lurking about and gestured for him to come closer.

"What happened, Sai?" he asked resignedly. Sai bore a spectacular looking black-eye.

"You were right in assuming the barrier is weak at the western border," replied Sai, "Sasuke-kun and I fixed it immediately... Then we proceeded to examine your fifteen civilian camps, as ordered. The people are grateful and wanted to send you a lot of gifts."

"Oh?"

"Naturally, Sasuke-kun utterly refused to carry them and he even called you a moron-so we were…..I think we were thrown out of the camp," said Sai scratching his cheek uncertainly, " By women and children."

Naruto pressed his lips to prevent himself from bursting out laughing, "How did you get that?" he asked gesturing at the black-eye.

"Sasuke-kun hit me and threatened to kill me if I speak to him ever again. I think he doesn't like the nick-name I gave _him_."

Naruto bit his tongue and controlled the incredible urge to know Sasuke's nick-name and said instead, "That's ok, Sai. We'll pick out another name for him later. Will you go and check things in the village now?"

Sai nodded, "I'd rather stay here and guard you, but it would be a relief to get away from Sasuke-kun's killer intent for a while," he said and disappeared.

"Knew you two would hit it off," said Naruto beaming and poking Sasuke lightly with his elbow, "some days I feel I might die from an overdose of satisfaction. I'm so good at this Hokage thing, ne?"

"I hate you," Sasuke informed him sullenly, "Will you shut up? I'm trying to _sleep_."

"Aa," said Naruto thoughtfully, and returned to his seals. Silence fell again, sudden and deliberate. It was coming from Naruto, Sasuke realized. His friend had developed an annoying power of imposing his silence, just like his loudness, on the world.

"What is it," Sasuke bit out, caught between amusement and disdain.

"EH? I didn't even _open_ my mouth!"

"I can _hear_ it," Sasuke shot back, voice irritated, "Your thinking. And It's _Creepy_."

Naruto sighed and leaned into his back, confirming his super-secret theory that Sasuke was really a woman inside. He waited a long moment before saying, "Does anything feel weird to you?"

Sasuke raised his nose, smelling the air around them. He closed his eyes and sensed Naruto's familiar chakra. It burned brightly as ever, full of power and madness and too much of everything.

"No more than usual," he said.

Naruto bloated as though shocked, causing Sasuke to jerk. After a few moments Hyuuga Hinata appeared.

Naruto _stared_ at her, and stood up in a hurry fumbling awkwardly.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted him, looking soft as a desert rose.

"Hinata-chan," he said clumsily, looking anywhere but at her.

"Naruto-kun," she said softly again, blushing and looking at her feet.

"Er..Hinata erm Hinata-chan, hello," said Naruto, going red and standing there like a cross-eyed idiot, obviously fighting the impulse to look at her and not look at her the same time.

Clearly, the Sixth Hokage was going to be a _complete_ ladies man.

Sasuke stood slowly, bored and utterly unimpressed. He raised his hand and gave Naruto a violent push in order to end this madness.

Naruto landed at her feet in an inelegant heap. Completely flustered, he jumped up to stand before her. Sasuke followed him down, lithe and graceful as ever.

"Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke tilted his head and gave Hinata a fleeting bow, "Lady Hyuuga," he said flatly, "Naruto is dying to know what he can do for you."

"Nothing!" she squeaked glancing at Naruto again, "Sakura-san insisted I deliver these potions. Naruto-kun, the first sentry unit has made contact with Tsunade-sama and we can expect her in three hours," she said in a rush.

Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on the note attached to the bottles. The scroll was undoubtedly from Naruto's private study, but the writing on it was unfamiliar. His suspicions were confirmed.

"Whose is this?" he asked Naruto coldly.

"It's mine!" said Naruto hurriedly snatching the note and slashing it away with the potions in his pack.

"You didn't write that," said Sasuke, "Your writing is like a pile of chicken droppings."

Hinata hid her smile with her small hand and _didn't_ oppose Sasuke's statement.

"OI!"Naruto yelled, " Kakashi-sensei prescribed some potions for me. I was feeling _ill_," Naruto sniffled once, twice, "see? I might be getting a fever."

Sasuke stepped beside Hinata and both of them gave Naruto an odd look.

"Naruto-kun…those potions are hormones control and anti-depressants."

"You really weren't in the village, were you?" Sasuke asked, voice snapping like a whip, "I knew it the moment I saw you. You were covered in blood and foreign chakra. _Who's_?"

Hinata's white eyes widened and Sasuke's red ones narrowed, both of them noticing the restless flex of Naruto's hands.

_Damn_.

He could never lie looking into her beautiful trusting eyes. And he could never lie to Sasuke, period.

"I didn't do nothing!"

Sasuke didn't budge except for crossing his arms and staring down more fiercely at him.

Naruto flattered.

He was silent for few moments, horribly torn between several alternatives. His eyes slid from Sasuke to Hinata and back to Sasuke again. Then he remembered how easily they had jumped between danger and him. How easily they had decided to die for him.

For _him_, his worthless self.

He owed them his life. His best friend and… erm. He could tell them anything and still _know_ they would make the same decision again and again.

"Fine. _Fine_. The kyubi-"

"Yo," interrupted Hatake Kakashi, appearing out of thin air.

He peered about at their tensed postures, sizing up the situation instantly, "I'm not disturbing any...ah, _lover__**ss **__spat_, am I?" he asked lazily waving that infernal book with **Trouble In Paradise**-_**3**_ symbolically blaring on it.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled in visible relief, "that ghastly thing only you would think," his face scrunched up in horror.

"Glad I didn't disappoint then," Kakashi waved cheerfully, " Naruto-_sama_," he drawled, "that thing of which we cannot speak at this time went well."

Naruto raised an eye-brow, "Is it..settling?"

Kakashi nodded, "I believe this to be an important advantage, of which of course we can never speak, since the records are _ordered_ closed," his half-lidded eye softened, "You did very well, Naruto-sama. Not that I can even _recall_ what you did, and if I could I definitely would never speak of it. As should _you_."

The heirs of the two genius clans of Konoha _stared_ at Kakashi. But Naruto being _Naruto_ understood babbling idiot perfectly.

"Got it!" said Naruto beaming, "Yosh! Kakashi-sensei, news arrived that Tsunade-baachan will be here in three hours."

"hai, I know... you must go and make …_collaborative_ report for the Fifth, immediately" Kakashi said nodding at him, "and Hinata and Sasuke, come with me. The sentries will need help to put back the barrier once the Fifth is in."

With the speed of _light_, Sasuke flew to stand in front of Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him close, so that they were nose to nose. The Sharingan swirled menacingly.

"If you go missing again, I will pull out your guts and twist them around until they snap," Sasuke murmured his voice dangerously soft, "and once I return, you will tell me what exactly you are hiding. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded frantically. Sasuke released him, turned around and followed Kakashi out of the forest.

.

.

In spite of his excitement all day, when he got home, Naruto simply stood outside the mansion, hesitating.

Was he supposed to knock? This was not something he had to ponder about in his entire life.

Usually he went barging in where ever he went.

Before he made up his mind however, the newly repaired front door banged open. A figure came rushing out and flung at him.

"Naruto-chan!" his mother said hugging him fiercely in his oversized uniform, "I was waiting forever!"

Never in his life had anybody been so happy to see him.

"Gomenasai dattebayo," Naruto said sheepishly, "I got held up with work. Here, I got your stuff."

She took the parcels and beamed again.

"Come on in," she said turning and leading him into his own house.

She had obliviously been buzy.

A cozy fire was lit in the tiny fireplace. The house was as cluttered as before, but somehow, more clean and inviting. The kitchen was warm and several tempting dishes were on their way to completion.

Naruto shook his head and once again marvelled at the incredible ways of women.

He happily followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the traditional table watching her mix the potions, unable to stop grinning widely. She had tied her hair into a pony-tail and looked incredibly young.

"I once thought of becoming a medic," she told him, "but I was so horrible, Tsunade-san kicked me out on the third day."

Naruto leaned back and grinned, "oh?" he said, so pleased to be there speaking with her, he could feel every worry melt away.

"Minato though…they said he had healing chakra," she drank the potion and made a face, "ironic isn't it? He kills armies in seconds."

"The Fourth is a _medic_?" he asked her.

"No…your _Tousan_ never had the time to stand still and learn," said Kushina, locking eyes with him.

Naruto was struck by their wisdom and calm. Her eyes hovered between grass green and steel, and Naruto briefly wondered if these were the type of eyes that changed colours, that made under-cover missions successful.

Naruto had never seen one of those. They were very pretty indeed.

"Where is the Yon- er Tousan?" he asked, looking away.

"He spent the entire day marking kunai and putting them at various places around the house," she gave him a _look_, "-like those extremely neurotic people we get to read in the papers. He's still healing so-"

"Is he alright?" Naruto asked in some alarm.

Kushina gave him another look, her eyes glittering and smiled brightly, "Why don't you go check? Go on, I'll get changed and bring tea. Kakashi said you preferred cinnamon...I made you a special kettle."

Naruto was never shy of strangers, and anyway he was always placed in situations, where the people around him misjudged and even feared him. But his mother's every gesture screamed pride and love.

Naruto had longed for this kind of easy acceptance his entire life. For no one who met him, could see _him_- it was always the kyubi, the demon. He had to fight for every bit of approval with his blood and bones.

And now he wanted her to feel better of him. He wanted her to think he was a good obedient son. The best son ever. The _bestest_ even.

So he squashed the urge to run and walked towards the bedroom. Of course he could go in. He had faced immortals and tailed beasts and battled a god and lived.

He was still standing like a helpless kitten outside the bedroom door, when his mother returned dressed in her kimono.

"Naruto-chan," she asked looking up at him in concern, "are you…angry with your father?"

"No," said Naruto softly, "I never was. It's an honour to be his son."

Kushina's eyes softened, "Then what is it? You have been uncomfortable around him…ever since…"

"It's just that…Kaa-chan, I'm not very bright. The Yondaime will think I'm a fool."

Kushina nodded in relief. Of course, the boy was in love with the legendary Yondaime. It was so easy to admire the myth Minato had become, certainly his deeds were impressive. This, she could deal with.

She smiled benevolently and took a step closer to her son, "Naruto-chan, I love you, … and this is for your own good…" before Naruto even blinked, Kushina slid opened the bedroom door, shoved Naruto through and closed it firmly behind him.

Naruto stumbled and fell into an inelegant heap for the second time that day. He got up and stared at the door, shaking his head amused disbelief.

Ha! His mother was..._cool_.

Now that he was _in_... he cautiously turned around and ran his eyes quickly through the room. He blinked and scanned the room again, slowly this time.

There was no sign of the Yondaime.

* * *

author's note:

dear reader,

:) next chapter will be exciting. but please review and tell me how this one is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

It was almost feeding time.

The cold body _slithered _out of the earth, and shivered in anticipation of what was to come. For the first time in a lifetime, he chose to disregard the hunger in him. The bodies surrounding him were his own, his extensions and the Kyubi-jinchuriki would be very surprised when they finally meet.

He smiled and shivered again when he merged with the earth. He could almost _taste_ his victory.

Uzumaki Naruto would die tonight.

.

.

There was literally no sign of the Yondaime.

Naruto tip-toed into the room, just in case. A sudden flash of gold caught his eye and he stopped and jerked his head that way.

The master bedroom opened into an inner square courtyard which housed a convenient little pond and a garden. When he had first moved in, Naruto had spent much of his free time working on it.

Then he had let a delighted Ino plant and decorate the gardens with every flower imaginable and even Kiba(who loved to roll only in mud) had been impressed by the result.

When he entered the garden through the half-opened door, Naruto froze.

The Yondaime was lying on the soft grass, in a patch of sun filtering in from the trees. For a terrible moment, Naruto thought he had slipped and fallen (broken, hurt, _dead_!).

"Yondaime!" he jumped over a bench, somersaulted the distance and landed beside the limp body, "Are you alright?"

The Yondaime's eyes were closed, his hands were behind his head and a small blissful smile played on his lips. He had changed into one of Naruto's orange trousers and his chest was bare expect for the white bandages.

"...Yondaime?" Naruto was pretty sure the man was alert, and hence was at a loss when he didn't receive any reaction.

"Er. Hokage-sama?" his father continued to ignore him and smile blissfully.

"Yondaime was crazy!" Jiraiya had once told him happily high, "_genius_...but fucking crazy!" Naruto tried desperately not to think of that confession, now.

"Sir?...er," he coughed delicately and said in a small voice, "Tousan?"

Blue eyes, so very like his own, snapped open. A huge grin appeared.

"Ah, Naruto," his father greeted him with mischievous eyes, as if Naruto had just arrived, "didn't hear you until you called me that. Come now, lay down beside me."

Naruto stared back stupidly, not sure if he'd heard correctly. He blinked once, thinking instantly that maybe the Fourth was throwing him a complicated piece of puzzle to test his intelligence and he was sure he was failing miserably to catch it.

"Lay down and mimic my posture, boy," the Fourth ordered lazily, his eyes closing again.

Naruto hurried to do his bidding.

"Now...gather the slightest chakra you can muster," continued the Fourth, "as thin as you can manage it. Did you? Good. Now direct it towards your shoulder blades, slightly on either side of the spine."

Naruto did as he was told and almost jerked, as chakra _dragged_ along his spine, hitting nerve clusters. His eyes widen as he felt his muscles lose a large portion of tension.

"Woah..."

"Amazing, ne? I've been doing this for an hour," The Yondaime was grinning at him, his entire bearing serene, almost deliberately, to ease Naruto's nervous anxiety.

Naruto nodded and grinned back, "are you alright? Kaa-chan said-"

"Oh she likes to exaggerate," his father told him, "she would have made a fine novelist, for sure. Jiraiya-sensei had many spirited discussions in my office about it, a bit _too_ spirited-," he stopped suddenly, "...oh _oh_...help me up, kid, I think my muscles are cramping. "

Naruto jumped up and heaved his father carefully. He was surprised to discern that the Yondaime was very thin, thinner than Kakashi, than Sasuke! He leaned quite heavily on Naruto too, wincing slightly, and he let go only after he was standing comfortably with his back resting against a tree.

He gestured for Naruto to move in front of him. Father and son stood across from each other, both blonds and dressed in orange pants.

"Stand up straight, boy," the Yondaime said gently, "let me see you properly."

Naruto stood still, eyes averted, because the Yondaime had a commanding personality, even when he spoke lightly. He could _feel_ the pressure of the Fourth's attention on him.

With wonder he noticed that he had never felt tongue-tied in his life, until now. What does one say to a man who inspired his every purpose, whose shadow he had been chasing all his life, and who had shaped his destiny and his entire existence.

With a start, he realised that he can understand Hyuuga Hinata perfectly now.

"You may hit me, if you wish," the Yondaime spoke, with a frank assessing tone, "I cannot apologise for the sealing, but I am forever strong to take my son's wrath. _Repeatedly_. Kami knows I deserve it."

Naruto took a deep breath, come undone by that simple sentence. The Yondaime knew him too well for having met him only once, and that once didn't even count.

How many times he had dreamed of this moment. Something had always burned fiercely inside him for this man (God?). Something similar to what he feels for Konoha, but only more potent and cementing.

His eyes slid over and locked with his father's (Kami! Have you ever locked eyes with the _sun_?)

"I do not blame you. For anything...Otousan."

The Yondaime's brow furrowed, "How can you- ah," his expression cleared, "This is not our first meeting." It was not a question.

Naruto nodded.

He ran a hand through his hair, "You came to help me when I needed you the most, I realised that later," he said softly, "and I...I hit you when you told me you were my father. I couldn't believe it."

The Fourth's expression was carefully blank as he took in this piece of information.

"I expected it when I was sealing my chakras in you, "the Yondaime suddenly smiled, "you have more of your mother in you than I thought. Think nothing of it, like I said, I deserve it."

"No, you don't!" Naruto countered fiercely, "I am me _because_ of you. You left clues for me _everywhere_. The rasengan, the kyubi's seal, Kakashi as my sensei...you even gave the key to the gamas so that ero-senin would come for me. Whenever I was lost, you came in one form or the other to guide me."

The Fourth's intense eyes bore into his, surveying him cleanly to the bone. Finally, he looked away.

"I wish-," he said voice soft and sad, "I wish I could have kept at least your Kaa-san alive...but I couldn't find a loop."

"I have you guys with me _now_," said Naruto, throwing his hands at the back of his head, "I'm _happy_."

The Fourth's eyes swivelled back to him again, "are you?" he asked searchingly.

Naruto couldn't believe the Fourth even doubted him on that point, "Of course I am!" he said mildly indignant, "This is a dream come true!"

He blinked and suddenly the Fourth was standing right in front of him. He _was_ fast. He lifted his hand and placed it on Naruto's head, "I always believed in you. I knew you would become a great man."

His hand shifted from Naruto's head to his shoulder, "and I'm glad to be here to witness it."

Naruto felt something crash and crumble away under the weight of his father's hand. Everything stilled suddenly. At the edge of his conscious he was dimly aware of the total silence inside his belly.

Before that thought could be processed however, the garden door was slid open and his mother entered bearing two trays heavily laden with food and tea. Her hair was loose now, and she looked like a little _doll_, small and fragile and ready to break.

Naruto hurried over to help her. She let him, smiling all the while, her sharp eyes travelling between father and son.

"Have _you_ ever helped me with the trays, Minato?" she asked the Fourth snidely, once they had settled down.

She handed Naruto a plate filled with fried dumplings and sweet buns. She poured him tea and placed it by him. Everything looked and smelled incredible.

Minato smiled pouring himself a cup of tea, "The last time I picked up a spoon you dropped, you accused me of being a male chauvinist toad and pushed me into this very pond, my _dear_ wife."

"I was seven months pregnant," she reasoned absently, buzy uncovering another bowl and tipping eight or nine fresh Mochi cakes into Naruto's plate.

They tasted even better than they smelled. Naruto stuffed himself and was served more when he had finished. As soon as possible, he decided, he would hurl Sasuke's bony ass home and feed him this-_ohhh._

"Kaa-chan...this is SUGOIII!, "he moaned when the little cakes _melted_ in his mouth. Even the tea was prepared with just the right flavouring. His plate was clean once again in just a few seconds.

"Still growing up, I see, "The Yondaime smiled fondly and sipped his third cup of tea. He pushed his own mostly full plate towards Naruto, "Go on, son. Eat up...I know how wonderful your Kaa-chan cooks."

"Hai, eat up, eat up," his mother pressed him, refilling his cup with hot tea.

"Kaa-chan, your cooking is the tastiest thing I've ever eaten," Naruto told her, "it's tastier than _ramen_!" he stopped and looked shocked, as though he couldn't believe he just said that.

"Arigato Naruto-chan," Kushina beamed, and patted his knee, "but as your Kaa-chan I must correct you right now..._nothing_ tastes better than ramen."

The Yondaime chuckled in amusement. Naruto looked thunderstruck.

It was clear to him at that moment that his mother was a deeply gifted person, well versed in the ways of the world. She even pushed Hokages through doors and dumped them into ponds. Most importantly she cooked like heaven and understood the superior powers of ramen.

Naruto took her hand in both of his, "From now onwards, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha is your ardent devotee."

She laughed happily and it _pleased_ Naruto, "Oh Naruto-chan, we have so much to talk about," then she grimaced, suddenly vulnerable, "before that...I must ask you a favour."

"Anything," said Naruto, who was ready to slay dragons for her now, "anything you want."

"Well," she turned her head away, looking agonizing but determined.

"Kushina." The Fourth said sharply and frowned. She ignored him.

"What is it?" Naruto demanded.

She remained silent for an excruciating minute, during which Naruto considered everything she might ask, ranging from an appeal to give up ramen to a horrifying demand to be sent back in time right away.

"Will you do Tsunade-san's age transformation jutsu?" she whispered, at last, "I will never ask this of you _ever_ again...but I _want_ to see you as a child just once," her voice was pleading.

"Oh," said Naruto. He almost laughed in relief, "sure. What age you want me to be?"

She gestured with her hand that he should choose, ostensibly afraid that he might change his mind if she spoke. The Yondaime narrowed his eyes, in a way Naruto was sure he looked at an opponent for any kind of opening.

He resisted the urge to jump in to shield her.

"I'll transform to when I was seven," he said loudly, trying to distract his father's focus, "that was the day I learnt about Hokages and the Fourth," he joined his hands and said, "Henge!"

The Yondaime snapped his eyes to Naruto and went still and tensed, like elastic band taut to breaking point. Kushina felt the blood drain from her face.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto smiled and looked up at them. He had forgotten how short he had been as a kid.

The Yondaime slowly put down the rattling cup in his shaking hands. He moved to kneel beside Kushina, and gestured for Naruto to come closer.

The boy unhurriedly walked forwards and stood in front of his parents. They were kneeling but still towered over him.

"Say something, Naruto-chan," Kushina whispered. Her eyes were full and threatening to burst, but she held herself with remarkable control. Beside her Minato was stiff as stone. She knew he was equally affected.

Her son's small face scrunched up in thought, as though he wanted to get this right, say the right thing (who said he was like Minato? He was her, all her.) Then he reached up with small hands to touch her long red hair.

"You have beautiful hair, Kaa-chan," he smiled brilliantly.

Unable to bear it any longer, she reached down to hug him, and then picked him up in her arms. He looked completely astonished but allowed it, and after a few tensed seconds, he relaxed and hugged her back, his little face buried in her hair.

Minato shifted, but he didn't move any closer to them. He knew this first moment, precious and pure, solely belonged to the mother and child. So he waited and watched, his eyes keen.

Kushina let her arms loosen at last and nodded at him. Minato charged forward and engulfed his family in his arms. His hand wound around and landed on his boy's blond head. This was something he thought he would _never_ have, and it made this moment all the more precious.

They stayed like that for a long time.

Eventually, he moved. The boy took a step back too, his eyes bright and posture almost shy. He looked at them awkwardly, not sure how to proceed.

"I'm ok now, Naruto-chan," Kushina said softly, "I don't have to wonder anymore. Dispel it."

The Fourth nodded once and Naruto let the jutsu fall off. His mother tucked her legs to the side and took up his hand in hers quietly. The Fourth lay back on the ground with a sigh, close to them, and took her other hand.

Time stood still, and silence fell again, but it was comfortable. For the first time in his life, Naruto felt there was no need for words. He wanted to bottle up whatever he felt now and carry it around forever.

"Naruto," the Fourth said, as they watched the sun set, "have you given any thought as to our next step."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. His father smiled.

"We should hide the truth a little longer," the Fourth turned and spoke in clipped tones, which Naruto generally associated with veteran ANBU.

He sat up and continued briskly, "Kakashi has stressed about the emotional damages suffered by our men due to the Edo-Tensei. People will fear what they cannot comprehend, and besides, the image of the Yondaime Hokage is too sensationalised for even me to take up again."

"The truth will come out, one way or the other Minato," Kushina said, "You should know that by now."

"I do. And that is why we will create a lie very _close_ to the truth."

"Is that possible?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Kakashi informed me about the refugee camps you set up," The Yondaime nodded, "We can take advantage of that and create counterfeit identities. The trick here is to create confusion, not to eliminate it."

Naruto nodded, catching on, "it's impossible to fool the security," he frowned, "I myself made sure of that."

"Aa. But therein lies the flaw," the Yondaime said, "we won't be lying. We will be just hiding the truth. I will use your mother's seal to bind my hair to another colour. Her seals are impossible to unwind."

Naruto nodded. Hair and eye colour changing jutsu required minuscule amount of chakra, Kunoichi often used them on regular basis, which is why they didn't even credit a check... and a colour changing _seal_ is impossible to detect.

"Whose id's are we taking?" Kushina asked truly curious.

"Well," the Fourth leaned back on his hands and gave her a long look, "...Uzumaki Kushina was the last known survivor of the Uzumaki clan. But, there were always rumours that they were still few elite shinobi who escaped the clan's bloody fate that night, vowing to spend their lives in exile."

Kushina looked startled. Then she smiled a slow evil smile, "I am going to have _so_ much fun convincing the Godaime of this."

"You better tone it down," Minato told her, eyes amused "We _need_ her approval to stay in the village. Remember, your husband's no longer a Hokage and your son's yet to take his vow."

Kushina picked up a pair of unused chop-sticks and broke them apart. She twisted them in her hair with dizzying speed and curled and turned until she formed two sober looking buns like Ten-ten-san. She borrowed two seal tags from Naruto's pouch and attached them to the sticks poking out from her hair.

Finally, she made a single hand seal and a familiar looking diamond mark appeared on her forehead.

"But that Tsunade-no-baachan's life saving jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hoh? This is Uzumaki clan's signature jutsu," Kushina told him, "we are all long-livers, and so we can use this resurrection jutsu repeatedly. I doubt Tsunade-_hime_ can throw me out now, no matter _what_ I say," she grinned evilly, "so Minato, how do I look?"

The Fourth studied her lazily, and then he smirked, blue eyes sparkling. She flushed scarlet and looked away, "here, you try out your hair seal. Put this in your mouth and bite once."

Minato did as he was told and as soon as the ink sunk, his blond head turned completely white.

"This is the highest we can get without alerting the village barrier," he told them, "so how do _I_ look?" he smirked and asked.

"A bit like Hatake-sama, "Kushina frowned, "Old and scary that is. And a bit like a bear," she laughed, "a Blondie to oldie bear."

Naruto laughed too, "You look distinguished. You don't look like me at all."

"Hmm. I am going to miss _that_," Minato said, running a hand through his now white hair and grinning, "do you think I should grow my hair like sensei?"

Kushina was doubled over from laughing at this point and even Naruto was having a hard time keeping a straight face. It happened suddenly, there was a faint tingling at the edge of his conscious, like the press of a blunt kunai and nothing.

Naruto reacted on automatic, lifting his hand to signal silence and raising his perception level to pin point the disturbance.

_There_.

The faintest flutter at the utmost periphery. Naruto narrowed his eyes and stood up. Finally, an explanation for the nagging feeling inside him from yesterday. His parents moved swiftly, reacting to his actions like seasoned Shinobi.

The Yondaime settled on his heels and tapped the ground several times.

"Looks like we're surrounded," he told them calmly, "how long we're got?" he asked Kushina.

She bit her lip and tilted her head in concentration, "They are proceeding cautiously. Four or five minutes."

The Fourth turned towards Naruto, "you must go to the village."

Naruto shook his head. He was not going to endanger the village with his presence. He knew Madara was too broken to risk any other distractions besides his goal. There was a reason he had chosen to move into this house, well outside the village's way.

"The enemy's target is not Konoha anymore," he said. His parents narrowed their eyes.

"But I must alert them and order them not to rush to my aid. This could be a plot...The enemy does like to play dirty."

Naruto made a sign and instantly they were surrounded by fifty clones, all with their chakras muted. Just as suddenly they disappeared in a yellow flash. The clones would be appearing at their designated positions, where fifty different shinobi were carrying the marker seals Naruto had planted on them.

"Two more minutes," Kushina spoke, voice soft.

The Fourth stood up twirling a dagger size kunai dizzily. His now white hair looked more untamed than ever and his blue eyes darkened as he swept them around. He began pooling chakra and it _crackled_ with raw power.

Naruto fell silent, impressed by the sheer presence of the Yondaime.

"What do you suggest, Naruto?" the Fourth spoke, voice soft but with a faint dangerous edge, "I can clean the mess outside for you in two minutes," he looked down at his bandages and grimaced, "maybe _three_ minutes."

Kushina tucked her legs to the side and smoothed her kimono primly, "I don't want to get my son's first gift messy...so you should meet your guests outside," she said picking up her cup of tea.

They looked supremely unconcerned that they were under an attack.

"No. Tousan, Kaa-chan, this is not a normal enemy," Naruto spoke fast and low, "I'm the only one who can beat them. You have to stay hidden; I don't want the enemy or the village to see you fight just yet."

He didn't want _anyone_ to get alarmed. Every man, woman and child in this village was _his_. His responsibility. He was going to protect them from everything.

A faint flicker of anxiety crossed their faces for the first time.

"Naruto-chan, if only you can defeat them," Kushina spoke urgently, "then this is a trap set specifically for you, and it is imperative you do not go alone...they wouldn't attack without having something powerful to hurt you."

"I have to find out what it is," Naruto smirked, "I won't _die_, Kaa-chan. Don't worry, Sasuke- my team will arrive despite my telling them particularly not to."

Naruto turned to the Fourth, "Please. Stay inside...l can handle it."

The Yondaime was completely still.

"Ok," he nodded, and surveyed Naruto with hooded eyes, "but only until _nothing_ touches you...my self-control in some matters is non-existent."

Naruto nodded gratefully, turned around and disappeared outside the house, adrenaline pumping his veins and senses.

* * *

_author's note:_

_Dear reader,_

_the next chapter...ha! it's very good._

_Major spoilers from next chapter!_

_don't forget to reveiw more reader. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

There was an unseen foulness in the air, suffocating him.

Naruto disregarded it and walked forwards, stilling in the middle of the field. He folded his arms and closed his eyes and a moment later, dark pigment formed around them.

A spray of weapons came at him, almost immediately and Naruto deflected them without even looking. He concentrated all his senses on finding the intruders.

He tilted his head and looked up suddenly, "you shouldn't have come here," he murmured dangerously, "now, you'll be dead within the hour... Zetsu."

A low mocking laughter sounded and a second later a hundred black plant bodies rose all around him. Naruto raised a brow and considered them coolly.

"are you sure about that, Uzumaki Naruto?"

For a brief moment, Naruto stood in absolute stillness. Then he charged forwards in a blur of orange and yellow attacking danger head-on, the only way he knew how.

He wanted to end this fight quickly and effectively. Zetsu was amazingly skilled at gathering information and running away. The way he had easily entered the village despite all the barriers was troubling. Zetsu could not be allowed to reach Madara again. For that he needed to find the original Zetsu body and eliminate it first. That would make the extensions without guide and easy to take out.

_There!_

Up in the opposite tree was the original. Naruto made a seal, surrounded himself with clones, planning furiously. He charged suddenly again, ignoring Sasuke's voice in his head yelling _Stop and THINK, you idiot!_

He waited for an opportune moment, a small distraction and when it came he flew to slam a Rasengan into the original Zetsu with such force that they smashed the tree into half.

The Rasengan bore into the original, draining the life out of Zetsu. For a minute the eerie plant-man was still, then suddenly his hand protruded out to crush into Naruto's shoulder, smiling in triumph. Naruto ignored the pain, intent only upon eliminating the enemy.

He took a step back when sudden silence fell.

Darkness.

There was utter _darkness_ surrounding him. Naruto frowned...this was not logical. After the original body is killed all the extensions were supposed to become weaker. That's what happened with white Zetsu.

His senses strained for any indication of movement around him. The forest was still as a grave.

"Kyubi-junchuuriki," Zetsu's voice seemed to be everywhere, "you can't sense me now...I learnt a special trick just for this. In case you didn't notice, you're senses are numb."

Naruto cursed. A trap was set for him and he had walked into it!

Naruto managed to dodge a kunai at the last instant, but a full dragger got him squarely in the back, forcing him to use a replacement technique. He fell on his knees as sudden paralysis hit him.

"the more you use chakra, the more your senses die, " Zetsu backed up smiling...Madara wanted Naruto alive, but he wasn't the one to stop when he started a slaughter, did he?

_Kurama-sama! I could __**really**__ use your help right now!_

Naruto widened his eyes as he met with a void in the place of the kyubi. Sudden knowledge flased in his brain. He abruptly realised that the reason he could'nt reach the nine-tails was because the demon was injured.

The _kyubi_ was hurt...possibly outcold.

Then he felt the poison slowly seeping into his heart. He saw the crowd of Zetsu blare weapons and charge at him. He fell down barely conscious, dimly calculating the seconds his clones needed to get to him and that Sasuke would _definitely_ kill him if he broke a bone over _this_.

A Rasengan came out of nowhere and sent bodies flying. In the same instant, with an almighty roar, the kyubi burst, engulfing him with red chakra. Naruto wearily opened his eyes to the Fourth's concerned face.

"I'm...fine," he gasped, "Eliminate...every body..._go_. Don't let any escape."

The Yondaime nodded grimly and disappeared.

Kushina pumped her chakra-seals into Naruto and he slowly regained his full conscious. He straightened, intending to follow and help the Fourth...he froze as his eyes fell upon the battle.

Naruto _stared_.

All ninja dodged death, but the Yondaime seemed to be _dancing_ with it. Soft nimble movements, just close enough to tempt the enemy yet far enough to flicker away and cut them into half.

Naruto had never seen anything so incredible.

_So beautiful._

The Yondaime fought just like an artist painted or a geshia danced, with enough beauty and grace to sting the eye and mesmerise. The Fourth faced a hundred opponents with only a _single_ kunai, flying soft as a feather killing before the enemy had even perceived the threat, before they even panicked, before they even blinked.

It was all over in seconds.

The Yondaime stilled suddenly in the middle of the battle-field, eyes darting everywhere, his kunai poised in pure style. As if on cue, the hundred bodies fell, in heaps of severed limbs and lifeless forms.

Naruto resisted the urge to whistle and clap.

Kushina finished breaking the minute poisonous seals and smiled at his enthralled face, "they were using forbidden Uzumaki seals to hide their presence. It works as a numbing poison and that is why you didn't sense anything," she gently examined a deep cut, "this red chakra is the kyubi's I assume?"

"hai," said Naruto, straightening a bit when his father flickered over and knelt beside him as well.

The Fourth ran his hand through Naruto's hair and held it, "Are you hurt badly?" he demanded softly.

Naruto shook his head still staring at him in amazement, "no. Sir. Not me, the Kyubi is hurt."

"The kyubi's hurt?" Kushina asked perplexed, "How can that be?" .

"Kaa-chan, his name is Kurama," Naruto said, pointing at his stomach with his free hand.

His parents looked thunderstruck.

"He _spoke_ to you?" his mother demanded eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned at her, "he's a chatter box, but he knows a _lot_ of stuff."

The Yondaime's hand tightened in his hair and he asked keenly, "Does he like you?"

"hai," Naruto smiled, "he is one of my best friends," he frowned, "he got hurt, when I crossed over the void. I didn't realise it at that time...I didn't realise the silence meant that."

"Well." The Fourth removed his hand and tapped Naruto's nose, "you _must_ do everything to help him recover in that case," his eyes snapped towards the forest, "but, we'll talk about it later. Kakashi is coming. Naruto, Kushina, remember to hide the truth, and if in doubt, scratch your nose, I will intervene with something."

"I can't scratch my _nose_, Minato! Do you have any idea how unladylike it is?"

"Well, then there is this move you can do your arms-"

"_oh_, stay silent," Kushina sighed in exasperation, "I will lift my left-eye-brow like this, and then you will intervene."

"Hai hai." The Fourth agreed, rolling his eyes at Naruto.

Naruto grinned and nodded as well and the Yondaime gestured to Kushina and they quickly stepped back. He slowly shifted to rest on his heels, still feeling wobbly and woozy.

He frowned in mild distress when he heard the low grumble of the kyubi. All his life, he had never known a situation where the mighty Kurama was hurt. This was the first time the kyubi was using _his_ chakra to heal itself, not the other way around.

He needed to float inside his mind to talk face-to-face with the nine-tails.

But not now. Straining his brain could trigger a relapse...and with the Kyubi hurt too, Naruto didn't want to test his luck.

_The Fourth is concerned about you too, Kurama-sama._

The answering growl that met him nearly burst his ear-drums. Naruto patted his stomach in fond amusement. He had been _stunned_ to learnwhat the nine-tails felt towards the Fourth and he couldn't wait to tease him about it.

A twig snapped somewhere and a second later Uchiha Sasuke burst from the trees.

"Took you long enough," Naruto mock growled. He regretted saying it almost immediately.

Sasuke stood frozen and pale like a white ghost. His creepy red eyes were raking in every inch of Naruto, taking in the poison, the slime and the various cuts on his body that were _still_ healing.

"Are you alright." Sasuke murmured in an extremely deranged tone.

Although he was not moving, the amount of chakra and tension circulating in him was putting even the kyubi on the edge. There was a lot of blood on Sasuke's chest and Naruto was sure none of it belonged to him.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, forcing his stance to be deliberately casual, "are _you_ alright?"

His voice seemed to jolt Sasuke. He glided towards Naruto with a stride that seemed unstoppable. A wild untamed dark force increased around him with every step he took. There was a look on his face that made Naruto panic a little.

"Who are you?" Sasuke purred the question at his parents, eyes still looking at Naruto.

A chill ran over Naruto's limbs. Sasuke was in one of his _moods_.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw his mother narrow her eyes into slits before she wiped out all expression from her features. The Fourth stood beside her, his body motionless and relaxed, but the gleam in his eyes sent ice down Naruto's spine.

"They are my people," Naruto said hastily, stepping in between, "under my protection. And this," Naruto told his parents, "this is Uchiha Sasuke. My team-mate and best-friend."

Sasuke ignored him. His sharingan shifted and focused on the new-comers. Then they blared into pretty pin-wheels.

_Mangekyu sharingan!_

Naruto flickered in front of Sasuke, "What the hell are you doing, teme! _Stop_!"

Sasuke's presence was growing steadily cold, he was unleashing chakra at an alarming pace, twirling it to form a protective barrier around him. The currents of untamed force were strong enough to push Naruto back a few paces.

_Susanoo!_

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Sasuke, _look_ at me!" he shouted, grabbing his shoulders through the purple barrier.

Sasuke took a step forwards, sliding Naruto bodily back, "_look_ at me, you bastard! " Naruto growled, "They are allies, I was poisoned in the middle of the fight, they helped me kill Zetsu."

Sasuke's chakra was spiralling out of control.

"Don't make me hurt you Sasuke, stop!" Naruto shouted, "they saved my fucking life!"

The words seemed to register. Sasuke turned his head and stared at him with absolute stillness.

"Stop." repeated Naruto again, panting at the effort to hold Sasuke back.

At last, Sasuke's posture relaxed and he stepped very close in front of Naruto. The purple barrier faded, but he still continued to look positively demented, "You could have died," he murmured, again in that strange low tone.

Naruto shook his head calmly, acutely aware that his answer was going to either hurl Sasuke over the edge of whatever abyss he was balanced on or anchor him down and tie him still to this world.

"I die by your hands and you die by mine," he said softly, earnestly, watching Sasuke watch him talk, "we have a deal, Sasuke. Remember?"

Naruto locked his eyes and simply held it. Sasuke's fists clenched tightly at his sides, his spine strained giving the impression of a deranged animal prepared to pounce in any moment. Finally he bowed his head and nodded.

Kakashi, Shizune and a group of ANBU appeared, immediately surrounding Naruto from all sides.

"Late as usual, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto greeted them, removing his hands from Sasuke's shoulders, but not stepping away.

"Looks like you took care of matters here," Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke-kun," Shizune turned grimly, "you eliminated all the rogue-nins...we could have learn a bit more about Madara's plan."

"They attacked the village?" Naruto asked in alarm.

Kakashi shook his head, "just few rogue-nin followed Tsunade-sama at the borders.. I'm not sure if Madara was involved...Sasuke... didn't let us interrogate them."

"ah."

His single eye travelled over to Minato and Kushina, "and you are?" he asked lazily, raising a kunai and betraying absolutely nothing.

The ANBU raised their weapons at them as well.

"They are my guests, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto explained hurriedly, "they helped me clean up this."

"Hoh?"

"Hai," said Naruto and gestured for his parents to come closer. The Fourth stepped into the light his sharp cold gaze fixed on Sasuke. Kushina glided beside him, eyes closed regally and not even a hair out of place.

The crowd of Konoha ninja stared at her.

Shizune stepped forward and bowed, "Welcome to Konoha. May I enquire to your name and place of birth?"

Kushina opened her eyes and regarded Shizune coolly, "I am Lady Uzumaki from the lost land of Whirlpool. And this is my husband."

Shizune gasped, "That can't be possible."

Kushina's lips curled into a slight sneer, "This mark on my forehead is proof of my heritage, silly girl," she rolled her eyes in irritation; "Now, what is _your_ name, surely it cannot be as important as mine."

"Shizune."

"hoh? The legendary Kato Dan's niece?"

Shizune nodded in amazement, "how did you know?"

Kushina laughed, her armour of hostility dropping, "well well. The last time I visited Konoha; he was courting your Godaime and making a fool of himself."

"But how can-"

"Like many Uzumakis, I am a long-liver," Kushina interrupted her in a long suffering voice, "I was around since the Sanin were children and the Third a young man."

"That's really a long time ago," Kakashi said his voice laced with suspicion.

"Yes, it is...son of the White Fang," Kushina smirked," ...you have grown well."

Kakashi raised a lazy white brow, but Naruto could read amusement in that gesture.

"Don't overwhelm them so, my wife," the Fourth reminded her, "save some for the Hokage-sama as well."

"ah," Kushina smiled up at him, "yosh. Little girl, I require an audience with your Hokage since Naruto-chan informs me he has yet to take his vow?"

Shizune nodded, "Tsunade-sama will be delighted to meet you."

"Wait." Sasuke ordered. His black eyes roved over Kushina, probing and distrustful, "They are hiding something."

"They can't hide anything from _me_," Naruto told him.

Sasuke whipped around, "you are such a dumbass that even a child could fool you."

Minato felt his shackles rise at such deliberate defiance and he kept himself in check by effort. His fingers hovered over his concealed kunai and beside him; Kushina's eyes were raging on Sasuke.

"Her chakra levels are too high, too sinister," Sasuke continued coldly, "I wish to interrogate her, she could be enemy."

"Funny," Kushina replied flatly at once, "I am having the same notions about _you_."

They glared at each other.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. He jerked his blonde head at Kakashi, silently begging him to intervene and do _something_.

With an utmost blank expression Kakashi stared back at him, and when Naruto's incessant jerking didn't stop, he rolled his lazy eye and slouched forwards.

"This is so _fun_, Naruto-_sama_," Kakashi purred, "boyfriend gets to meet the parents at last."

A moment of stunned silence fell while Naruto widen his eyes and blanched. And then-

"KAKASHI-BASTARD-SENSEI!"

The copy-ninja raised his hands in a gesture of amused surrender dodging the sea of weapons thrown at him, "Gomen gomen" he said not looking sorry at all, "sensei is sorry!"

"I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR PERVERTNESS RIGHT _NOW_!"

Sasuke silently moved out of the way of the _explosion_ of Naruto's kage-bunshins. He gave Kakashi a fleeting glance, removed his katana and offered the hilt to a clone.

The hoard of ANBU collecting Zetzu's corpses, paused and cast the male members of team 7 vaguely amused looks.

Shizune smiled sheepishly at Kushina's startled expression, "uh..Lady Uzumaki, please disregard their behaviour...Kakashi-san is crazy, yes, but he is a _very_ respected ninja. As are Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun."

The new-comers nodded at her absently, their attention solely on Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune shouted, "Tsunade-sama is waiting for you. Please calm down and concentrate."

Her words were lost in the confusion. She turned and appealed breathlessly, "Sasuke-kun? "

Sasuke did not move for a long second, and then he nodded once and glided away. The Fourth watched with growing unease as he fluidly entered the shouting brigade of Naruto's clones, grabbed the real Naruto by his back collar and dragged him over to her.

Minato exchanged a troubled glance with his wife, both of them noticing at once the easy fluency between the two boys.

"Shizune -neechan," Naruto said, straightening and trying to look important and unaffected, "let's get them to the village, "he said, waving a hand at his parents, "the ANBU will take Zetsu into the T&I. Inform Yamanaka Ino that I am putting her in charge of this."

Ever the diplomat, Shizune bowed gracefully, "I understand, Rokudaime."

Naruto nodded and turned to go.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called, "stay back and assist Ino," he gave a meaningful look to Naruto; "he is more helpful to the village this way."

Sasuke shifted his gaze to Kakashi, deadly and ready to strike, "fuck the village."

The Fourth narrowed his eyes and the ANBU shifted menacingly.

"_Calm_, soldier," Naruto growled softly. Everybody immediately paused.

His parent's attention was pressing against his senses, demanding attention, but Naruto didn't dare to look at them. He titled his head towards Kakashi and said in an uncompromising voice, "Sasuke stays with me, sensei."

Kakashi sighed, "aa."

"Lets go."

.

.

Godaime Hokage Tsunade had always been fond of Uzumaki Naruto.

It was a strange and tenuous sort of fondness, for the brat remained her of her precious ones.

Precious _dead_ ones.

Fondness turned to respect, whenever he stood in defence of Konoha and her people. It burst forth as admiration whenever the brat got up after every blow, and it intensified as love when he saved her and the entire world, smashing evil with his bare hands.

Jiraiya would have been bursting with pride, had he been alive. Tsunade knew this...because she was too.

Tsunade also knew that just like the night stars disappearing outside, she was fading fast. That was one of the many reasons she'd been dedicated on Naruto's leadership. Although the reasons were changing daily, she never once regretted her decision.

But danger was looming again.

_The masked Madara_.

Tsunade-sama bit her lip and scowled ferociously.

The lone wisp of the war remained, still deadly and poisonous and heading straight for Naruto. Tsunade-sama intended to deal with it immediately and effectively.

The more time Madara got to plan his next move, the more trouble it would be for Konoha.

Not that Naruto needed help to defeat any enemy. He was an unstoppable force when it comes to the things he loves and _no one_ is going to _stop him_. He was officially the messiah of peace and the leader of the new world. One signal from him and the five nations would appear instantly to stand in his defence.

Moreover, Naruto has Konoha behind him now.

Tsunade turned around her cup of steaming tea, watching the rising sun thoughtfully. Although invincible, Naruto was still a boy and prone to making mistakes. It was up to her to guide him through whatever little he had still to learn about leadership and power tactics.

She took a sip and cast her eyes around the room.

Despite the early hour, all the clan-heads and prominent shinobi were present in the conference, _trying_ to determine their next step.

Tsunade-sama smiled inwardly, for most of their strategies were mainly focusing on keeping their village hero safe, rather than laying traps for Madara.

"...and who gives a damn?" Nara Shikaku drawled lazily, "Madara is just one defeated weakened old man...let him come and get killed for it. Our main objective should be keeping Naruto-kun secure and _here_...where he belongs."

"Hear! Hear!" Akimichi Choza yelled_," Here! Here!"_

"Will you two _shut_ up?" Yamanaka Inoichi sighed, "Naruto-kun cannot concentrate on developing the village if he is constantly worried about Madara. Unlike you two morons he has brains and knows he can't under-estimate the enemy."

"That is true, Tsunade-sama," Hyuuga Hiashi murmured, blinking his pale eyes, "Distracted as Naruto-sama is, he has still managed to drill out such unique and exceptional economic policies...just imagine, how brilliant he will be if he is focused solely on the village and his... _people_."

"Agreed, Hyuuga," barked Inuzuka Tsume, "just say the word Hokage-sama. Me and our Sixth will go hunting, kill the son of a hyena and be back in Konoha in what? One? _two_ weeks tops."

"This is an ideal plan, Tsunade-sama," Aburame Shibi murmured, "I do not doubt Naruto-kun's abilities even for a second. Just look at what he's done in your absence."

Indeed, the air all around the village pounded with the steady rhythmic sizzle of Naruto's unique mix of red and blue chakra. Along with his unfathomable Barrier seals and hundreds of clones, the Rokudaime had effectively made the village utterly impenetrable to anyone outside of Konoha's origin.

Tsunade-sama steeped his fingers and smirked.

One thing was certain; Naruto's will of fire had managed to win the unflinching loyalty of all the clans.

She turned and looked up moments before the door banged open. Naruto walked in, with his hands at the back of his head and eyes dancing as he was being thoroughly reprimand by both Shizune and Sakura.

Tsunade raised her brows. The brat must have done something _very_ interesting to have them both on his case at the same time.

A familiar dark shadow materialised on the roof outside the window immediately. Tsunade scowled.

_Uchiha Sasuke...Irritating mosquito_.

Naruto ran his eyes over the large room and there was an abrupt shift in the atmosphere. Tsunade-sama couldn't quite stop the smile on her lips when she noticed the entire room sit up straighter, pleased as ever to see their blond hero.

"Tsunade-no-baachan!" Naruto shouted his greeting at her. Tsunade-sama's eye twitched.

"I step out for three days, Uzumaki , THREE days and you turn my office into a billiard, and have the nerve to disappear and leave my men in hysterics."

"I missed you too, Hokage-sama ,"Naruto grinned, "and I didn't disappear...I was fighting black Zetsu," his grin turned feral, "He's dead."

A hushed silence fell.

Tsunade-sama laced her fingers and eyed Naruto for a long time. Her gaze shifted from Naruto to the copy-ninja, casually leaning against the wall and back to Naruto again.

"Report."

In a few short sentences, and a little help from Shizune, Naruto briskly explained the attack on his home by the Zetsu clones and his subsequent dismissal.

"I didn't do it alone," Naruto told the silent room, "I had help from- "he turned to the door and called out, "actually, why don't you guys come on in," he jerked his head at Kakashi who went and opened the door.

There was a soft rustle and two figures stepped in.

Tsunade stared.

The weight of the stunned silence turned heavy with inquisitiveness. Out of the corner of her eyes, Tsunade-sama noticed the entire room staring at the guests with open interest.

"Senju Tsunade," the woman greeted her softly, "you are exactly as you were when we last met," her green orbs studied Tsunade with concentration, and she smiled, and it reminded Tsunade of another long forgotten motherly face. Her seal tags gleamed and the familiar diamond shaped mark on her forehead crackled with power.

"Who _are_ you?"

Shizune hurried to her side and presented Tsunade-sama with a detailed written scroll.

"I am Lady Uzumaki, "she bowed and her posture was immaculate, "from the lost land of the Whirlpool."

Tsunade-sama resisted the urge to stand up and bow back. Although her pulse was racing she carefully kept anything but a mild curiosity in her voice, "you do look...familiar."

The man stepped forward then, drawing the attention of the whole room at once. He was tall and thin and utterly remarkable for his triteness. His white locks shook in neat waves as he bowed.

He straightened and his eyes touched hers. Tsunade-sama almost gasped.

The blue eyes!... so similar and yet...his entire aura burned like a flame. Zealous, noble and determined.

This was no ordinary shinobi. Anyone could see that.

"What is your name?" Tsume murmured.

"I have many names," replied the man," but please refer to me as Uzumaki-dono. I am keen as my wife to keep the great Uzumaki legacy alive."

Tsunade-sama arched an eye-brow.

All they learned was that they were from the Uzumaki clan. Asking would get them nowhere. Clearly they were hiding something, but it was not threatening to Konoha in anyway, otherwise the seals would be booming by now.

"Tsunade-_hime_," spoke the lady, "You would not remember us, but we remember you, well. I and my husband have been in hiding from the world since that terrible night...but three days ago we were found and attacked by a masked man. Naruto-chan saved our lives and offered asylum."

"I see," Tsunade-sama murmured, straining her senses against the traps in the tower, designed to detect falseness and hatred.

They remained silent.

The man smiled and his blue eyes turned amused, as though he knew what she was doing, "Tsunade-sama, we request to be granted permission to remain in Konoha as its citizens, under Naruto's protection."

Tsunade shifted her gaze to Naruto's earnest face. Deliberately, she leaned back into her chair and raised a delicate brow.

The brat was too trusting for his own good. It was up to her to verify every truth. But she needed a bit more information before she decided on her course.

If Madara had indeed attacked them, it was for a reason. That meant he would attack again. It could be the perfect opportunity to take him out.

Moreover a potential descendent of the great Uzumaki clan would be a brilliant thing for the village right now. Naruto could learn so much from her and her seals.

Tsunade-sama gave a fleeting glance to Inoichi and across of him, Shikaku immediately bent forwards.

"We can't just allow anybody citizenship," he drawled," as you can see, we are at war."

The husband didn't move, but something shifted, making his smile _sharper_. His eyes moved over to Shikaku, "your Rokudaime himself offered us asylum Nara-san..." he grinned at everyone's surprise at this recognition, "he believes our talents will serve Konoha well."

"talents?" Choza scoffed, "Konoha is filled with talent at every corner-"

Stunned silence fell when the Minato suddenly disappeared in a flash of white, appearing behind Tsunade-sama in the same instant, with a drawn kunai to her throat.

_So fast!_

Tsunade-sama's green chakra fist was posed against the man's lower abdomen, but everyone knew it would have been too late.

There was _something_ about him, which made senses tingle and jump to the very edge.

_He's dangerous._

The man cast an almost cocky look at the ANBU and the clan-heads and disappeared again, this time appearing directly beside Naruto. He very nearly smirked...something that could be very attractive; had the situation been different. Lady Uzumaki glided to Naruto's other side and together they offered a united front to the Hokage-sama.

"Uzumaki Naruto is my _direct_ descendant, Tsunade-hime," Lady Uzumaki purred," Our loyalty to him is fierce and total."

Tsunade-sama frowned severely when the security seals refused to blare, yet again.

"As impressive as your ability is to Naruto," Kakashi's voice broke the stunned silence, "all decisions are still to be taken by our current Hokage Tsunade-sama."

"I can wait," Kushina said and grinned, "Besides, Lady Mito was my great-great-grandmother. I have strong familial bonds to your current and next Hokage. By all accounts I am already a Konoha shinobi."

"If I may ask, Lady Uzumaki," Kakashi continued, "how are you are related to Naruto?"

Kushina drawled out, enjoying herself immensely, "Uzumaki Kushina was my father's brother's cousin's mother's sister's second son's second daughter. So _clearly_, Naruto-chan is closely related to me. He is practically my _son_."

"Then you have every right to remain in Konoha, Lady Uzumaki," Hiashi murmured, "Permission could be granted for you to remain as Konoha _civilians_-"

Kushina's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I am a shinobi, Hyuuga-san. Regardless of what you say, I will fight to protect Naruto-chan."

"Then do we have your consent to evaluate you in a fight?" Shikaku asked immediately, "we need to know where to slot you in the system and how well you can fit in our village."

"Sure," Kushina smirked challengingly, "My husband is hurt, but you have already seen what he can do. And expect for Naruto-chan, I'm ready to fight anyone."

Kakashi's gaze met Naruto's in a flat stare. He frowned, recognising the signal.

_It's a trap!_

"Alright," Tsunade-sama spoke finally, her soft voice falling like an axe. She leaned back, hands poised regally," if you're so adamant to remain here as shinobi... you will fight one of the strongest shinobi in this village. If you can survive that, I will decide whether or not to give you a leaf's headband."

Naruto jumped in between them, "There is really no need-"

"No, Naruto," Minato interrupted him, "Only in a fight a shinobi's true intentions are known, emotions are set aside and purpose is clear. The Hokage is perfectly right to make this request."

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune asked curiously," Who is going to be Lady Uzumaki's opponent?"

The white headed Uzumaki-dono watched Tsunade-sama, as though he _knew_ what she was about to do. For the first time, his eyes seemed pleased and he chuckled silently, as if finding the situation funny.

Instinct told Tsunade that he more powerful than he let on and that he knew her entire plan from the start. She very nearly smiled back at him in challenge.

Instead, she shifted her gaze and looked over to the window. The room exchanged glances and faint anticipatory smirks. Naruto widened his eyes in alarm.

"You will fight...," Tsunade-sama rested her face on her hands and gave Kushina a guarded look, "Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

_Author's note :_

_hope you like it, dear reader._

_please don't forget to review...it makes me eager to write more :)_

_next chapter as you can guess, is epic...and funny._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

When Kakashi appeared at the Namikaze estate, it was nearly midnight and Kushina-sama was running up to him eyes comically desperate with horror and anguish.

"It is the end of the world, Kakashi!" she declared loudly, one hand covering her face and the other gesturing madly at him to enter and be comfortable, "I'm doomed! The curse of my forefathers will visit me in my sleep! I am _done_ for!"

Hatake Kakashi lowered his book and gave her a bored look, "Oh?"

"Oh yes," Kushina assured him, "the parasitical Uchiha clan is reduced to its last descendant and yet they chase the innocent Uzumaki for their demonic rituals and I can't do _anything_-" here she paused abruptly and frowned at a disinterested white lump and snapped, "Minato! Are you even _listening_ to me?"

The Fourth sat on the ground in the middle of the large room, surrounded by scrolls and files, all of which had 'Top-secret' or 'Classified' blaring in red ink.

Still, the Fourth nodded and waved a languid hand at his wife to continue, "Of course, my dear. The Uchiha. His leechlike arrogance. His _impure_ intentions. You _will_ kill him. You _must_ kill him. You will cut him into a thousand pieces and laugh in fiendish delight," he removed a pencil from the back of his ear and made a note, "I have memorised your speech."

Kushina demanded, "Then why are we still _not_ killing Uchiha Sasuke?"

The Fourth sighed and looked up, "Kushina. We _are_ currently under heavy suspicion. We have no choice but to restrict our movements. Otherwise Naruto might get into trouble...just imagine how the village will react if they know Naruto had managed to bring back his dead parents...imagine the chaos and resentment. Imagine shinobi lining up to demand he bring back _their_ loved ones too."

"And then imagine what'll happen when he _can't_." Kakashi added.

Kushina glowered at the pair of them, "excuse me," she said icily," I need to go break something right _now_," and stormed out of the room.

The Fourth watched her go and murmured, "Forgive her antics, Kakashi-kun. It is difficult to remain calm when so much is at stake."

Kakashi sighed and pointed at the files, "How did you get those, sensei? If the ANBU even sniffed them with you..."

"I think I can handle a couple of ANBU, Kakashi-kun."The Fourth waved his hand irritably, "I tweaked the report Shizune-kun submitted on us. I knew it would go straight to the Hokage's vault. It's very easy to rig my own security seals, don't you think?"

The Fourth stood casually and sealed away the files in a scroll.

Then in an abrupt shift his blue gaze hardened, putting Kakashi immediately on the edge, "Tell me, Kakashi-kun. Why are there no files on Team-Minato or Team-Kakashi anywhere in Konoha?"

"That's because one half of my team is ANBU and the other half consists of a Hokage, a council member and the Godaime's apprentice."

"Is that the only reason?" the Fourth asked coolly, surveying Kakashi was a very familiar look that told him plainly to confess _now_, while there is still time to confess, because the Yondaime _will_ find out what you did and why, and then you'll be hung by your legs to the Hokage's mountain, stripped to your underwear before you can even blink.

The legendary shinobi who copied a thousand jutsus, carefully resisted the urge to squirm and murmured, "Yes sir."

The Fourth nodded in understanding and stepped away to sit on the chair. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and muttered, "Naruto is currently reviewing mission logs...Tsunade-sama insisted that he personally recheck them all."

"And the Uchiha is with him?"

Kakashi barely resisted a wince, "Hai."

Minato leaned back thoughtfully, "Uchiha Sasuke...he has an unusual amount of influence over my son. And from what little I could gather...he was an internationally wanted criminal until recently."

"It's not how you think it is sensei, "Kakashi said at once," my team...ah, we are _good_."

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Sasuke-kun has tried to kill all members of your team at least once." The Fourth's eyes were razor-sharp, "in fact, expect for my son, all members of your team have tried to kill each other at one point or the other."

This time, Kakashi definitely squirmed, "It's just how we bond, sensei."

The Fourth gave Kakashi a long stare, evaluating him closely. At last he relaxed and asked, "Did Tsunade-sama send you here, then?"

Kakashi nodded, "Kushina-sama's fight is scheduled the day after morning at the Chou stadium and in the mean-time Tsunade-sama has granted permission for you to go about the village. I will escort you around. Sensei, the village is abuzz with rumours that the Lady Uzumaki is Lady Mito herself and she's come to wreck her vengeance."

"Ah." Minato closed his eyes and grinned, "It's show time then? I better look good for that."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

The Fourth seemed cheered considerably and glided over to Naruto's room.

He proceeded to happily go through Naruto's closet. After half an hour, he dressed in a new set of orange pants and a matching shirt, and looked excited like his birthday had come early.

"My son's got style!" Minato cheerfully declared, trying out various garments. He had already done a stint in Naruto's orange Hokage robes, flickering around the house, grinning manically.

He turned with deliberate flounce and glided forwards. He posed spectacularly in front of the table, where Kakashi sat.

"How do I look?" the Fourth demanded.

Kakashi stared for a second longer before opening his book and disappearing behind it.

"I'll throw you out of the window, brat," Minato growled.

Before the Fourth could follow-up on his threat, the kitchen door banged open and Kushina-sama stalked inside, looking ready to kill.

"I can't take it no more!" she declared, her eyes wide with silent fury and hair aquiver with chakra.

The Fourth took one look at his wife and melted into his seat with a practised innocent expression that only a man who has lived with a hormonal pregnant woman can produce.

"Kushina." The Fourth asked warily, "what is the matter."

In response, Kushina hissed like an angry cat, "I'll tell you what the matter is!" she paced angrily in front of them, "_So_ not happy taking the Uzumaki dignity! _So_ not happy taking the Uzumaki brains! The Uchiha clan is now trying to take our sons too!"

Minato smirked, "Uzumakis have dignity?"

Kakashi grinned, "Uzumakis have brains?"

Kushina turned and glared at them dramatically, "will you two idiots concentrate? This is serious!"

The Fourth drummed his fingers and said thoughtfully, "surely, it's not as bad as you think."

"You're right. It's much worse!"

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"Have you not seen the way he controls Naruto-chan?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around," and when Kushina glared threateningly he hastily added, "But you could be right too."

Kushina resumed pacing, "Imagine! Just imagine. Our only son, the light of our eyes, being held against his will and lorded over by a lunatic Uchiha, who will one day lose it and murder him and _eat_ him. Just imagine it, Minato...your son getting eaten by a Uchiha! Imagine it!"

The Fourth stilled and went all wide-eyed, so Kakashi presumed he was imagining it.

This had to stop now, before the hidden village of the leaf burned to dust.

The copy-ninja sighed, "Nara-san has called an emergency meeting, and I have to go. But.."

He slouched forwards an opened a scroll and after a brief hesitation made a seal. Two thick files blaring the names 'Uchiha Sasuke' and 'Uzumaki Naruto' appeared, landing on the table with a thud, "..you should read these."

The Yondaime raised an eye-brow, "_you_ stole their files?"

Kakashi shrugged, unabashed. He pushed Sasuke's carefully edited file forwards with a pale finger, "Start with this, sensei."

The Fourth wrinkled his nose, but picked it up and settled down to read.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata increased her speed as she followed her cousin Hyuuga Neji through the eastern forests.

Something was very different in these parts today. A faint wisp of residue chakra...and not the good kind either. A tingle passed over her, familiar but very out of place. Instinctively, she gave the signal to halt.

Her guards gathered around, "Hinata-sama?"

"Everyone, turn back to the village right away," Hinata ordered gently, "I will continue alone from here."

Soft protests filled the air, but Hinata silenced them with a raised hand, "Neji-niisan will accompany me. Go on now."

The guards hesitated only for an instant before turning around.

Neji waited until they disappeared and then demanded quietly, "You felt it too?"

"Hai. It's the kyubi's residue chakra...and it is steadily increasing in this direction," Hinata gestured with her hand gracefully.

Neji narrowed his eyes, "Hinata-sama...this area was sealed...even ANBU were denied clearance to enter it."

Hinata jerked her head towards the area in surprise, "the barrier preventing entrance is not in place. It looks like it's been shattered by the kyubi's chakra."

They made their way in cautiously and it was evident within a few short minutes that a battle had taken place.

Naruto's special marked kunai were thrown haphazardly everywhere, mangled beyond repair. A small pile of newly burned wood was nearby. Patches of recently dried blood, unmistakably from fresh wounds were present at regular intervals.

But the most disturbing puzzle of all was the presence of Naruto's orange jacket, wet and covered in blood and still tingling his chakra residue.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata called softly, and pointed at a long white coat, decorated with flame designs at the bottom. Like Naruto's jacket, it had burnt marks and fresh blood covering most of it, and it thumped with a heavy mix of kyubi's and strong unfamiliar chakras.

"There is something written at the back," Hinata said and carefully spread out the cloak on the ground, "I can't read it."

"It says _4_." Neji frowned in concentration, "Yondai.." he widened his eyes in alarm, "It says Yondaime Hokage!"

.

.

Namikaze Minato sneezed.

In was an unusual feeling, being shunned like this.

The Fourth walked in an unfamiliar Konoha, among unfamiliar crowds, drawing distrustful glances with every step he took. He met each gaze with haughty indifference, playing the part of a noble clan lord perfectly.

Kakashi and Kushina walked quietly beside him, but they couldn't converse because of the escorting guide ( a well dressed soft-spoken man, who had all the signs of internal security about him).

Although, he maintained a cool demeanour, Minato's mind was reeling from all the changes he perceived.

The dark yet homely traditional world, that he was living in, and fighting for, just until last week was _burnt_ away. In its place stood a new Konoha, a _massive_ Konoha which was at least three times bigger and for which only the sky seemed to be the limit.

The customary walls separating the districts had disappeared, for now both shinobi and civilians lived in the same lanes which were colourful and dazzling with strange oriental loveliness.

The houses were built in bizarre fashion, with soft tinted edges and heavily carpeted floors. Eerie music played out from various elegant establishments and amber lights, graceful art and an inexpiable sense of luxury oozed out from everywhere.

People _spoke_ differently too. Normal vocabulary was replaced by street slang and strange formulae like 'Sup Brotha!' 'Yo Phat!' and 'Peace!' were randomly shouted at him.

Several times, Minato had to blink and politely ask the guide to explain the phrase.

And the women!

Gone were the demure kimono clad beauties, delicate and lush and who redden at slight attention.

The Fourth watched, blushing in disbelief as several jounin level kunoichi, dressed in what appeared to be _bits_ of clothing passed them, oozing an intense sexuality and confidence, and eyeing Kakashi in a distinct predatory fashion.

Gender tyranny was dead, for kunoichi now stood tall and proud, shoulder-to-shoulder with men twice their size and breezed through the katos with ease.

Everything was constantly in motion, so much so it made his head spin. The drone of noise was at every turn, as if the village had never known silence.

Many young kids walked about, dressed colorfully and shaking their heads in steady tempo, to the blasting music emitting from the small devices that were _directly_ plugged to their ears!

The changes were so incomprehensible that the Fourth began to feel apprehensive about the effects on his wife.

He needn't have worried.

For as soon as Kushina had gotten a good hard glance at the sexy modern kuniochi, she waltzed into one of the many clothing shops and emerged minutes later in a black silk kimono, which was tight and form-fitting and which was slit way up her knees at both sides of her legs.

Afterwards, she got herself one of the ear-splitting noise making music devices and jammed the ear-plugs with enthusiasm, nodding in steady rhythm and almost losing her seal-tags in the process. Then she proceeded to waltz around the village, making a lot of noise herself, looking gloriously excited and awed at the strangely erotic and yet adventurous Konoha.

Even the older Shinobi appeared to be more relaxed and spontaneous, more at home, and always moving in loud happy groups.

Children screamed and ran wherever they wanted, many dressed in bright orange coats and goggles and apparently imitating their beloved Rokudaime's preferred fashion.

The most astonishing part of the whole deal was the striking absence of degradation and slums that would pop all around during war times, where the poor and the immigrants huddled dozens to a room. The guide assured him that this was due to the Rokudaime's efforts.

"The Sixth is a great man," the guide's was dripping with awe, "I believe he can do anything."

Kakashi frowned at this and muttered, "Have you _seen_ his bunshin?"

The guide flushed and looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it.

Kakashi lowered his book and drawled unequivocally that when Naruto had worked with the city architectures closely for three weeks, the village had just been burned to the ground so it was easy for him to doll out impenetrable designs for the districts by using his seal designs.

He pushed the village walls and dramatically increased the agriculture grounds and artisan establishments.

The result was this magnificent layered village.

"But that was just the beginning," the guide jumped in, smiling in real happiness.

Apparently from the time of his appointment the Rokudaime's financial and economic management, mission and security policies were taking the village by storm.

Being an orphan who had to handle his own funds from childhood, Naruto had developed an inane talent on how to _make_ money and make it _last_ (A talent, Kakashi assured them, his council had spent hours helping Naruto to nurture and master)

So when Naruto and Ino had gone on an undercover incapacitate mission to the Hidden Grass, no one was surprised when the country had proceeded to go bankrupt exactly four days after their operation.

Nimbly, the Sixth (after a rather terrifying shouting match with the Fifth) issued advance payment on the next dozen missions to various shinobi and urged them to buy solid low-yield bonds and several shares in the Grass's prominent corporations.

Overnight, Grass's economy magically picked up, with half the country's riches now owned by unsuspecting Konoha shinobi.

"It _is_ surprising how effective he can be when he's not acting like an imbecile," Kakashi muttered.

Once that was done, Naruto concentrated on the people, putting beggars in rehabilitation centres and made to learn basic skills for survival, putting the war cripples in Care centres, where they were fed on meat and sake, and left in peace to exchange stories of their legends loudly.

And the orphan children (good god! So _many_ of them!) were stationed at the special _Being-Naruto _home, where each child was unofficially adopted by the Rokudaime.

The guideexplained in fascination that Naruto trained with the children personally and knew all their names. He praised their small achievements and remembered to rub slave on their injuries.

He supervised the centre solely without any interference or help from the government. If a child did not have a surname or was unable to procure one (which was common), the Rokudaime issued new birth certificates where the child was given _Naruto_ as the family name.

The Fourth was stunned when Kakashi stopped on the street and introduced a few Narutos to him.

_Hi, Ojisan! I am Naruto Ryu! Welcome to Konoha._

_Yo! I'm Naruto Tengi. You better not step in that dog-shit._

_Hey, watch it mister! Make way for the great Naruto Isamu!_

At this point, the Fourth was so distracted he almost walked into a lamp-post.

Kushina eyed him warily, "I think that's enough for today."

Kakashi nodded and softly dismissed the guide with a gesture. The next instant, they disappeared into the Namikaze's kitchen.

The Fourth sat down, looking dazed as if he had just survived a war, "This is not what I expected."

"Perhaps you wish to have a cup of tea?" Kushina murmured soothingly.

Kakashi settled into the chair and observed a stunned Fourth with a lazy eye, "It's nearly two decades since your…_death_. Of course Konoha was bound to change."

Minato nodded, looking forlorn. After a minute he said, "Looks like my son doesn't _need_ me. Looks like Konoha doesn't too."

Kushina cocked her lips and exchanged an amused look with Kakashi, "are you having an identity crisis? Perhaps, you need my medicine more than me?"

Before the Fourth could answer, a blur of gold burst into the room, making everybody jump. It was the village Hero himself, in all his glory and dazzling energy, his windswept blond hair flying in all directions and blue eyes glittering like still pools. The boy was an onslaught of colour.

"MA!" Naruto shouted, "Kaa-chan!" he flew towards Kushina and gathered her up in his arms sweeping her off the ground and twirling her around happily.

Kushina laughed and grabbed the boy's arms tightly. It was like being swept away by a tornado.

At last Naruto set her down and stood before her, grinning widely, "You were so COOL, Kaachan! I never saw Tsunade-baachan so confused in my life! You had the entire room spell-bound!" he blinked and looked her up and down, "you look good too!"

Kushina pruned at the compliments.

"Oi oi," the Fourth interrupted them, sulking slightly, "I am cool too, you know."

"Tousan!" Naruto exclaimed at him and ran his hand through his hair with a sheepish expression.

The Fourth relented a little and glided nearer to them, "I hope you've come to stay. We have much to discuss."

Naruto sobered and said quietly, urgently, "Tsunade-baachan is intent on keeping me away from you guys. I have to leave right away to patrol the civilian camps."

Kushina was aghast, "Naruto-chan!"

The Yondaime frowned too, "it is troublesome, but it is to be expected I suppose."

Naruto nodded, "my council...they are not too happy with me right now. Also, they are digging up all the information they can on the whirlpool," he tilted his head and gave Kushina a confused look, "is it true that our Uzumaki ancestors were cannibals?"

"No!" Kushina said in outrage, "Uchiha Fugaku submitted that stupid report after a stupid misunderstanding between the Daimyo and me. They are lies! All lies! Uchiha clan is _full_ of liars!" here she paused and grabbed hold of Naruto's sleeve, "Naruto-chan, now that I think of it...the Uchiha clan used to _bully_ me!"

Kakashi snorted and the Fourth raised his eyes to the heavens, "Kushina. If the Uchiha were bullying you, I remember clearly that you were enjoying bullying _them_ right back."

Kushina glared in reproach.

"Yondaime," Naruto murmured apprehensively, "the whole ANBU department is suspicious of you...I don't want to order them off because then it'll only cement their doubts-"

The Fourth waved a dismissive hand, "don't worry about it Naruto. I am the head of this family and I will protect us. Just place your trust in me and go about your duty...I will think of a way, believe me."

"Your father is freakishly good at planning, Naruto-chan," Kushina assured him, "but first, tell me, when will you return?"

"I'll return just in time for your fight-" Naruto frowned nervously, and took Kushina's hand in his, "Ma...we have to talk about Sasuke...he is not what you think he is," he turned to the Fourth and said earnestly, "You have to trust me on this."

The Yondaime's lips thinned in obvious displeasure, but he nodded.

"Naruto-chan, you cannot deny what I could sense in him," Kushina objected, "the darkness in him-"

"Sasuke is my best-friend, Ma." Naruto raised his hand to stop her, "He _is_ insane but he is not a bad man."

A faint rustle followed by a mocking laugh sounded and a bemused voice said "You _suck_ at lying, Rokudaime."

Naruto stiffened and then sighed tiredly. He looked to his left where Uchiha Sasuke had appeared with his back resting against the wall, hands folded casually and pale chiselled features set in an expression of extreme boredom.

But his black eyes were alert. Wary. Taking in everything and giving nothing away.

Kushina straightened and stared back at him with haughty disdain. The Fourth studied Sasuke for a moment, his expression unreadable, and then he smiled, waving energetically, "Yo, Sasuke-kun. We meet again!"

Sasuke tilted his head in a bird like gesture that reminded Kushina of a vulture, sitting hunched over a tree waiting with infinite patience for its intended meal to die. One other figure appeared beside him, an extremely pale boy in the ANBU uniform.

Kushina examined them slowly, aware that the people standing in front of her were the ones that shaped up her son's life and in essence _made_ him.

Somewhere at the back of her mind, she was conscious of the fact that the Uchiha was a cold being that breathes fire, a snake with no heart, a betrayer and a monster and she is afraid of the way he looks at her golden son.

More than anything, she is afraid of the way her son looks back at him.

Minato seemed to be having the same thoughts because he too was observing the new-comers with keen interest, as if seeing them in a whole different light.

Some impulse made Kushina lift her hands and link them around her son's arm. Naruto patted her in assurance, but Kushina was distracted by the way the Uchiha's cold eyes lingered calculatingly onto their joined hands.

Suddenly, Sasuke shifted and removed a huge sword from behind his back.

The Yellow Flash, reacting on pure instinct, flashed between his family and the Uchiha, blue eyes sharp and cold as ice.

Behind him, Kakashi sighed and Naruto frowned in distress.

"Sasuke and I just came by to pick up our weapons...," said Naruto voice strained, "and to introduce Sai..." he waved towards the pale boy, "he's in the ANBU but we are all together in team-Kakashi. He is going to guard the house at the perimeter."

The Yondaime relaxed and gave Sai a short bow, while Kushina nodded coolly.

The pale boy, Sai, tilted his head in mild curiosity and attempted a smile. It was false.

"...and don't worry about the fight, kaa-chan," Naruto bent and whispered in her ear, "It's just an exhibition match. I'll make sure Sasuke behaves-"

Kushina blinked and said grimly, "you will do no such thing, child."

Naruto looked taken aback, and eyed her warily, "if that's what you want." he said unconvinced.

"You are stalling, Naruto." Kakashi drawled at them lazily, "Move now. I'll keep an eye on things."

The Fourth abandoned his hawk-like observations of team-7 boys and glided over to his family. He reached out and gave Naruto a dull squeeze at the nape of his neck, an action which Naruto had seen a million fathers give to a million sons on a million lazy afternoons.

Naruto froze. He hadn't received much gentleness in his life, and suddenly felt unsure on how to respond. People never touched him voluntarily.

"You will tread carefully?" the Yondaime demanded, still not removing his hand.

Naruto would have liked to respond with gentleness, if he had known how. He definitely didn't want to do anything to make the Fourth stop doing this in the future.

He blinked and recalled how Shikamaru responded to Shikaku-sama's concerns, which usually guaranteed an increase in fatherly attentions.

So, with confidence, Naruto scrunched up his face and said in some exasperation, "Old man...I'll be alright. Don't fuss now."

His mother laughed.

The Fourth blinked in complete surprise.

Then he grinned, "Insolent brat!" he mock growled, his grip tightening on Naruto's neck and forcing him down to a bow and holding him there, "naturally I shall be _somewhat_ concerned..." he said punctuating each word with an increase of pressure and bending Naruto almost in half, "But _OK_..I'll pretend I'm not."

He finally let go and Naruto straightened, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Their eyes locked and Naruto suddenly felt quite overwhelmed with the fullness of it all.

"We need to move," snapped Sasuke, shattering the silence.

The Fourth turned to give Sasuke an unimpressed look, then blinked in surprise at the tensed expression that ghosted over his face. For the first time, Minato realised that he might not be the only one worried about his son's trusting nature.

Naruto nodded and stepped back. With a soft rustle, the three boys disappeared.

The Fourth stared at the spot where Sasuke had stood, "Kakashi-kun, I think I might quite like your boys after all."

"Minato!" Kushina exclaimed aghast.

The Fourth shrugged at her apologetically, "I trust Naruto's decisions," he told her simply, "it's the reason we are here."

Kushina nodded in sympathy, "It's not your fault Minato," she told him, "Like Naruto-chan, you are just hypnotised and probably confused by all that girly Uchiha's good looks."

The Fourth chuckled lightly, looking amused.

"It's up to _me_ now. I have to do something, "Kushina was alight with this possibility, "this fight will be the perfect opportunity to banish the Uchiha from our lives! I will hang him by his ridiculously long lashes! I will _destroy_ him!"

The last part of this speech was punctuated by an oddly pitched war-cry and an equally odd little jig.

The Fourth and Kakashi exchanged concerned looks, both feeling the same sense of sure doom settling around them.

.

.

On the Thursday morning, Naruto appeared at the empty contester gallery and almost balked in shock.

The Chou stadium was filled to breaking point.

The drone of cheers was so loud that Naruto had difficulty hearing his own thoughts. Progressive parlay bettors were busily discussing the outcome of the match at various locations, surrounded by enthusiastic people shouting out odds.

Naruto sighed tiredly and in some annoyance...trust Tsunade-baachan to turn everything into a gamble. He trailed his eyes over to the Hokage-sama's gallery where Tsunade-sama was beaming at the clan-heads and nobles seated around her and looking as reverent as the rest of the mob.

He turned just as his parents entered the stadium escorted by a whole squad of ANBU, and immediately felt sick to his stomach.

The Yondaime spotted him at once, and raised his hand in a lazy salute. He bent and whispered something in his mother's ear and when she nodded once, he straightened and disappeared, reappearing leaning on the thin rail beside Naruto in the same instant.

"Good day for a fight," the Fourth murmured, a steaming cup of tea in his hands. He offered it to Naruto who shook his head, eyes scanning the stadium which seemed to be surrounded by the _entire_ ANBU department.

Sasuke was already standing in the middle of the arena, a gentle breeze tugging his black bangs away from his impassive face. Naruto closed his eyes, wishing this were not happening.

"Tousan...Gomenasai datteboyo," he whispered softly, "You are the _Yondaime_ ...and you're being treated like a _suspect_."

The Yondaime sipped his tea and said calmly, "I wouldn't worry too much about it. This is the best fun I had since I was a genin."

"Yondaime," Naruto sighed," you were a genin for three days."

The Fourth chuckled. "True," he conceded looking impressed by himself, "you don't have to worry about anything though. I have a _cunning_ plan that'll solve all our problems," here he winced slightly, "...if only everyone survives this match unscathed."

"I had words with Sasuke," Naruto hurried to assure him, "Ma will be alright."

The Yondaime arched his eyebrows and tilted a smile full of twinkles and mischief on Naruto, "I'm not worried about your mother, Naruto."

A shrill loud whistle sounded just then and every thought slipped away from Naruto's mind except for the arena and the two people facing off in it.

The match had begun.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Dear reader, I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting so long. I made this chapter extra long to make up for it._

_Hope you liked it and don't forget to review and encourage._

_:D the next chapter is **really** good._


End file.
